Se desintegra el amor
by Dayan Hale
Summary: Emmett conoció a Rosalie en la Universidad, siguieron sus carreras juntos en Nueva York. Él en los Gigantes y ella en Victoria Secret. Una pareja envidiable, famosa y... destructiva.El mundo de las drogas, el alcohol y las inhibiciones terminaron con el hermoso sueño de una vida juntos ¿podrá el amor reunirlos de nuevo? ¿podrá curar sus heridas y sanar sus corazones? TH E/B Em/R J/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**_  
_

* * *

_Sábado 10 de diciembre de 2009, 10:00 am. Nueva York_

Nueva York siempre ha sido una ciudad cosmopolita, llena de vida, gente va y viene por las calles, sin embargo, parece que hoy el mundo se ha dado una pausa. Las calles, generalmente bulliciosas, están silenciosas y se percibe en el aire una tranquilidad que nada tiene que ver con la ciudad. Casi no pasan autos por la calle y la gente camina sin hacer el menor escándalo. El clima, pese a ser una ciudad extremadamente fría, parece conceder una precaria paz con los habitantes, el sol brilla en el cielo, no hay ninguna nube que indique una posible nevada y hasta el viento sopla suavemente, como el roce de una mariposa sobre la piel desnuda.

Es un día extraordinario, en toda la extensión de la palabra. El frío invierno ha concedido la petición de una novia, que el día sea perfecto. A las diez y media, la gente comienza a llegar a la Iglesia Católica de San Pedro. Las mujeres llevan vestidos exquisitos, mientras que los hombres lucen elegantes esmóquines y trajes sastre de colores oscuros. Las damas ya están presentes, todas con sus vestidos de seda de un color turquesa que las identifica de las demás invitadas. Todo el mundo va ocupando sus lugares en aquella hermosa iglesia. Debido a que el color blanco es el predominante en el interior del recinto religioso, las flores que adornan y endulzan el lugar, son de color rojo.

Todo el mundo está ahí, la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorquina se encuentra presente. Los padres del novio llegan puntuales y se colocan en las puertas de la iglesia para seguir recibiendo a los invitados. Esme y Carlisle Cullen sonríen con verdadera emoción. Han esperado por más de un año que este evento tome lugar y ahora, no puede haber padres más orgullosos que ellos…excepto quizás, los de la novia. Carlisle Cullen es un hombre digno de ser admirado y respetado: médico, filántropo, esposo y padre de familia. Esme Cullen, una mujer que ha demostrado que el arte no está peleado con la ciencia: restauradora, doctora en museografía, esposa, madre y próxima suegra.

La siguiente pareja que llama la atención al llegar, es la conformada por los hermanos del novio: Edward y Alice Cullen. Mellizos y hermanos menores del futuro esposo. Edward, un hombre joven, atractivo, poderoso, influyente…y con una reputación que escandalizaría a la mayoría de las damas de más edad que se encuentran presentes…claro que aquella reputación no le llega ni a los talones a la del hombre que está próximo a contraer matrimonio. Alice Cullen, la pequeña hija del matrimonio, es una joven llena de vitalidad y alegría, tachada a veces de extravagante, nadie puede decir que esta mujer no tiene buen gusto en lo que a moda se refiere. La moda ha encontrado en ella al siguiente gigante del mundo de la belleza estilística.

Diez minutos después de la hora fijada, la limosina que transporta a la novia y a sus padres, por fin llega. Las damas apresuran a los invitados a tomar sus lugares. Alice toma su lugar como dama de honor de su futura cuñada. Algunas de sus compañeras la miran con extrañeza, mientras una que otra le sonríe sinceramente. El novio ya está en el altar, esperando a que su futura esposa haga su magnífica entrada. Los padres de la novia salen del auto y van a saludar a aquellos que serán sus consuegros.

Las damas de honor ayudaron a la novia a bajar y a arreglarse el velo, todos los ahí presentes sonrieron al verla, aunque una boda implicase a dos personas, la novia siempre era la que más bella lucía, y ella, resplandecía. Carlisle le tiende el brazo a la madre de la novia y le sonríe con calidez mientras comienzan su camino hacia la iglesia. Edward le tiende el brazo a su madre, que lo toma complacida y sigue a su marido y a su consuegra a la iglesia. Las damas terminan de arreglar el vestido de la novia y comienzan su desfile por la isla. El padre de la novia la conduce del brazo y antes de que entre, comienza la marcha nupcial, los invitados se ponen de pie y el novio se endereza mientras una sonrisa de adoración curva sus labios.

**Rosalie POV**

Realmente era un día perfecto, las calles que daban a la iglesia parecían estar desiertas (seguramente los Cullen tenían que ver con aquella situación) y todos los invitados lucían increíblemente elegantes. La iglesia lucía preciosa y la elección de las flores no había podido ser más adecuada. Los músicos parecían haber salido de una sinfónica, pues la melodía era precisa y la armonía entre los instrumentos era digna de mención.

Todo era perfecto. La iglesia, las flores, la música, los invitados, los vestidos de las damas, incluso los pajecitos son adorables. Y qué decir del novio, Emmett Cullen, guapo, rico, de buena familia, con una carrera prometedora y con una increíble pasión por la vida y el amor. Una mujer no podría pedir nada más, este era un digno inicio para un cuento de hadas. La boda perfecta, con el novio perfecto. Sin embargo, para mí este es el peor día de mi existencia…porque la novia no soy yo.

* * *

**No me pude resistir! Ya ando aquí con un nuevo fic para todos aquellos amantes de Rose y Emm y claro, saben que jamás dejo a las otras parejas fuera. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto. Y también espero sus comentarios, que siempre son muy importantes para mí.**

**Un beso a todos  
**

**Dayan  
**

* * *

**N**


	2. Chapter 2

******Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Después de una espera muy larga, nuestro día por fin ha llegado. Un año planeando el evento, eligiendo flores, atuendos, el lugar para la recepción, la iglesia, los anillos, el pastel…todo, por fin hoy todo llega a su culminación y yo no puedo estar más que agradecido por que así sea. Por mí, todo se pudo haber celebrado en casa, con mi novia en jeans y yo sería igualmente feliz, pero ella anhelaba este momento y yo le iba a dar todo lo que estuviera a mi mano. Ella quería una boda por todo lo alto, elegante, sofisticada y con tantos invitados, así que la boda se planeó a su gusto y placer, el que ella fuera feliz, a mí me hacía feliz.

Kate Denali, la chica que ha estado a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, por fin se convertirá en mi esposa. Hermosa, cariñosa, dulce pero con la suficiente confianza en sí misma como para ponerme en mi lugar. La conozco desde que tengo 16 años y aunque un tiempo de mi vida lo pasé alejado de ella, hoy me encuentro seguro de mi posición, seguro de la decisión que tomé. Kate es la mujer ideal en todo sentido, es carismática y agradable; cosa necesaria cuando se tiene tanto trato con la prensa; responsable y práctica, ideal para un matrimonio; dulce y cariñosa, cuando llegue el momento, no habrá madre mejor que ella.

–¡Qué suerte tienes hermano! – oigo a Edward decirme mientras mi novia por fin llega del brazo de su padre.

–¡Sí qué la tengo! - respondo incapaz de apartar mi mirada de la chica que camina por la isla, hacia mí.

Sonrío y espero ansioso a que ella llegue por fin a mi lado. Ella irradia belleza, su cabello dorado está completamente rizado, sus ojos de color miel se ven más brillantes, en sus labios hay una sonrisa deslumbrante y el vestido blanco simplemente realza la tonalidad bronceada de sus brazos y su cuello. Ella llega por fin a mi lado y asiento cuando su padre me pide que la cuide, eso no se pide, eso lo haré siempre, con mi vida si es necesario. Tomo su mano y con ella subo los escalones que nos llevan al altar. Ella me sonríe íntimamente y me guiña un ojo, eso me relaja y me hace sentir más seguro de que esta relación, este paso, es el indicado.

Kate y yo volvemos nuestra atención al padre y a mí me cuesta demasiado mantener mi vista apartada de ella, toda mi atención está en ella. El padre da inicio a la ceremonia, saluda y da la bienvenida a los invitados y expone el motivo por el que todos estamos ahí. Claro que para todos eso es bastante obvio, pero así lo indica la tradición. Sin embargo, viene la frase que a cualquiera pondría a temblar.

–¿Alguien aquí tiene un motivo para que esta boda no se celebre? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Sé que no hay motivo para angustiarse, sin embargo mis manos tiemblan y no puedo evitar voltear hacia los invitados, no creo ser el primer novio que voltea nervioso, ni tampoco el último. Mi madre me sonríe, tranquilizadora y yo vuelvo mi mirada a Kate, quien al notarlo me voltea a ver y al igual que mamá, me sonríe sin asomo de dudas. Mis hombros se relajan y cuando el padre vuelve al sermón, no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Kate lo nota y observó como intenta contener una risita. Yo la miro con la diversión brillando en mis ojos y sé que entre nosotros hay una confianza que sé que hará que las cosas funcionen de maravilla.

Nos sentamos y procedemos a escuchar la misa con atención, sin embargo, la pequeña sobrina de Kate, parece no querer quedarse con sus padres, así que sube al altar y Kate la sienta en sus piernas mientras besa su cabecita. Yo la observo embelesado, se le nota tan tranquila y segura, que hace que mi pecho se hinche de orgullo. No podría pedir a una novia mejor. La pequeña vuelve a aburrirse y viene a sentarse conmigo, yo la siento en mi regazo y le susurro al oído que debe de quedarse quietecita, ella asiente y se queda ahí conmigo.

Al acabar las lecturas, el padre nos pide que nos pongamos de nuevo de pie, así que la chiquita se va corriendo con su mami, yo volteó a asegurarme de que no se cae y vuelvo mi vista a mi casi esposa, ahora es tiempo de las promesas y los votos. Repito después del padre y al oír el sí de sus labios, no puedo evitar sonreír con deleite, con cuidado, deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular y luego es mi turno de dar el sí, ella me coloca mi argolla y yo le guiño un ojo, logrando que ella suelte una risita que a mí me llena de alegría.

La ceremonia está por concluir, después de la misa, mi esposa y yo pasaremos la tarde separados, pues ella estará arreglándose para la recepción que se hará en la noche y yo aún tengo que hablar a la agencia de viajes para confirmar que todo esté en orden con la luna de miel. La mano de Kate está entre las mías y en un gesto salido de mi corazón, alzo su mano para besar el dorso de ésta. Ella me sonríe agradecida y yo vuelvo a bajar nuestras manos. El gesto me lleva a voltear un poco la cabeza y al hacerlo mi vista se queda fija en una persona en particular.

Con todas las fuerzas que tengo, lucho porque mi expresión se mantenga serena, sin embargo, todo en mi cabeza me da vueltas. Un torbellino de emociones me desboca el corazón y tengo que cerrar los ojos un momento y me obligo a respirar hondamente, no puedo dejar que esto ocurra de nuevo. Kate aprieta mi mano y yo volteo a verla, me mira interrogante y yo sólo le guiño un ojo y niego levemente, vuelvo a sonreírle y esta vez sé que mi sonrisa no ha llegado a mis ojos, sin embargo ella me vuelve a sonreír sin notar nada extraño.

La ceremonia termina y por fin puedo besar a mi esposa…mi esposa. Escucho los aplausos y los vítores de la gente que está ahí y Kate y yo debemos darnos la vuelta, encarar a los invitados. Con una mano sobre su cintura, volteo y de inmediato mi mirada vuelve al lugar que antes había fijado. Vacío. La voz de mi madre me distrae y yo comienzo a caminar hacia la salida con mi esposa colgada de mi brazo mientras recibimos felicitaciones por montón. Una vez fuera, comienzan las fotos y todo se sucede con una pesada lentitud. Por fin, la sesión de fotos termina y los invitados comienzan a irse. Finalmente sólo quedamos Kate, sus padres, los míos, mis hermanos y yo. Mi madre está más que encantada y los padres de Kate parecen complacidos. Yo no puedo dejar de abrazar a mi esposa.

–¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es decirte esposa en mis pensamientos? – le susurró al oído mientras mis padres se distraen

–¿Sabes lo maravilloso que es saberme tu esposa? – pregunta ella en respuesta y sin esperármelo, ella se da la vuelta y me besa, yo simplemente correspondo mientras acaricio su cuello con ternura.

–Felicidades, señora Cullen – murmuro contra sus labios, feliz.

–Gracias, señor Cullen – ella me mira coqueta y yo río antes de volver a besarla.

–Chicos, debemos irnos, ya están por cerrar la iglesia – mi madre nos llama, y yo la volteó a ver con una sonrisa, ella me mira embelesada y se acerca a abrazar a su nuera - ¡Oh Kate! Qué gusto poder llamarte hija

–Gracias, señora, para mí es un honor – mi esposa le dijo a mi madre y yo las miré incapaz de ocultar mi satisfacción.

Un movimiento dentro de la Iglesia capta mi mirada y al voltear observo la silueta de una mujer. Ella, al darse cuenta de que la observo, vuelve al cobijo del interior.

–¡Emmett! – llama mi esposa y yo volteó a verla

–¿Qué pasó mi amor? – pregunto al ver su expresión de angustia

–Mi…mi dije, se me cayó – me responde a punto de regresar a la iglesia

–Quédate aquí, ahora voy a revisar yo – la detengo antes de que dé un paso.

Brincando los escalones, me dirijo al interior, sé a quién encontraré ahí, pero primero debo buscar el dije de Kate. Después de revisar detenidamente la alfombra, lo encuentro entre los pétalos blancos que hay alrededor de la silla donde ella estaba sentada. Lo meto a mi bolsillo y me dirijo a la salida. Sé que antes de salir tengo un asunto que aclarar. Me dirijo al nicho donde está la virgen y veo la espalda descubierta de…ella. Su cabello rubio cae en ondas hasta su cintura y con toda la determinación del mundo, la tomó del brazo y la volteó hacia mí, quizás con algo más de fuerza de la que debería.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Rosalie?

* * *

**Sí, sé que de nuevo van a querer matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena leer esto. Sí también sé que no les hace gracia que haya casado a Emmett con Kate, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán resolviendo y aclarando.  
**

**Mientras tanto ¿qué habrá pasado con Rosalie y Emmett? ¿por qué Rosalie estuvo en la boda y no la detuvo? Ya saben, los dejo para que mediten eso en lo que yo subo el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio de esta nueva historia.  
**

**Besos  
**

**Dayan  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**  
_

* * *

_31 de octubre de 2000. 11:00 pm. Phoenix_

La primera fiesta que daban los Cullen en la ciudad era un éxito. La casa estaba repleta de chicos de su universidad, chicos y chicas vestían disfraces muy elaborados, al parecer se habían tomado en serio la advertencia de Alice Cullen, _"el que no lleve un buen disfraz no entra a la fiesta". _Naturalmente, todos tenían una gran curiosidad por ver el interior de aquella enorme casa comprada por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme. El apellido Cullen era reconocido ya a nivel continental, debido a la empresa farmacéutica que dicha familia mantenía desde principios de siglo.

La parte inferior de la casa había sido acondicionada para albergar a todos los invitados y estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, con motivos de la noche de brujas. Había una mesa con botanas, galletas y algunas bebidas, aunque muy pocos tenían ánimos de emborracharse en la casa de tan respetado médico. Pero la buena música y el bien ambiente que inundaban el lugar, eran suficiente aliciente para pasar una noche digna de ser rememorada.

Los Cullen habían iniciado el semestre en la Universidad, se habían mudado de Seatle y los tres habían tenido la fortuna de entrar a la Universidad sin problema alguno. Emmett, el mayor de los tres contaba ya con 19 años y había sido transferido de la universidad de Seatle gracias a un buen promedio…y al hecho de que era uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol con los que contaba el equipo. Edward y Alice, los mellizos, habían entrado a su primer año y Edward había obtenido una beca por las excelentes calificaciones que presentaba. La fiesta les había dado la oportunidad a los tres de demostrar que no sólo podían ser dedicados a la escuela, sino que también les gustaba la diversión y pasarla bien.

**Edward POV**

Estaba recargado en el barandal de la escalera con una sonrisa sobre mis labios, la fiesta que había organizado mi hermana, era un completo éxito, la gente no dejaba de bailar, las risas estaban a la orden del día y lo mejor de todo, al parecer no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque alguien se pasara de copas, las botellas de whiksy, ron y vodka que mi hermana había dejado en las mesas no estaban ni a la mitad.

–Excelente fiesta Cullen – uno de mis compañeros me dijo mientras se dirigía a la "pista de baile" con una chica de la mano, yo le sonreí y lo saludé con la mano

–Vaya que es un éxito – Emmett apareció a mi lado y yo no borré mi sonrisa, en verdad sentía que el evento iba de maravilla y yo me sentía satisfecho y feliz

–Definitivamente Alice se merece un regalo – le respondí a mi hermano mayor

–Con un día de compras será suficiente – Alice, con su disfraz de campanita llegó con nosotros y yo sonreí mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros

–Emmett, se ofrece a acompañarte, monstruito – le di un beso a mi hermana en la mejilla mientras mi hermano mayor me veía con ganas de querer matarme. Yo reí y escuché cómo tocaban el timbre – voy a ver quién llega tan tarde - anuncié antes de que mi hermano me pusiera las manos encima.

Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Alice era una loca con las compras y siempre que nos llevaba a Emmett o a mí nos utilizaba como sus muñecos y luego nos mandaba a cargar las bolsas, así que no dudaba que Emmett pronto se vengaría de mí, pero valdría la pena después de haber visto su cara. Llegué a la puerta y al abrirla me llevé una sorpresa al ver a una chica con un pantalón de pijama de cuadros rosas y una playera azul marino que no dejaba adivinar la figura que se escondía tras ellos.

–¡Vaya! Ese no es el disfraz que uno esperaría, pero adelante – le dije mientras la invitaba dentro.

–No, yo…me llamo Bella Swan…y soy tu vecina – la chica parecía no tener más de 17 años, llevaba su cabello marrón amarrado y usaba unos lentes circulares con un armazón negro y eran bastante grandes.

–Pues, mucho gusto, Edward Cullen – la saludé, estrechando su mano y sonriéndole coqueto, lo que ocasionó que ella se sonrojase. – y dime, Bella ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Es que yo…tengo examen el lunes…es de física y no soy muy buena…así que estudio desde ahorita…y no puedo concentrarme…pues…pues por la música – la chica seguía sonrojándose y al parecer la estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo cual me hizo sonreír aún más - ¿crees que podrías bajarle…un poquito…por favor?

–Mira, bombón, voy a tener que decepcionarte, es Halloween y todos aquí estamos divirtiéndonos un poco así que ¿por qué no mejor dejas de estudiar un momento y vienes a pasarlo bien?

–No...quiero decir, no muchas gracias, realmente prefiero irme a estudiar…y otra cosa, no soy "bombón" me llamo Bella – me reclamó la chica algo molesta

–Como quieras, bombón – dije simplemente para molestarla y cerré la puerta. No me iba a pasar toda la noche discutiendo con aquella chica cuando bien podría encontrar alguna que estuviera mejor dispuesta a recibir mis atenciones.

La noche transcurría más rápido de lo que me gustaría, sin embargo todo mundo parecía esta pasándolo muy bien. Mis hermanos habían encontrado con quien bailar y yo ahora estaba sirviéndome una bebida mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Parejas bailando, grupos de chicos platicando en las esquinas, chicas riendo y pasándolo bien. Definitivamente todo iba a pedir de boca. Observé mi reloj y vi que eran las doce y media, seguramente mis padres no tardaban en llegar. Se habían ido a cenar para darnos algo de libertad y nos habían prometido entrar por la puerta de atrás para no alterar el buen ambiente.

Si nuestros padres no se preocupaban por la fiesta, era porque nosotros jamás les habíamos dado motivos para desconfiar de nosotros. Desde niños aprendimos a comportarnos bien, desde que nuestro abuelo había fundado la farmacéutica, los Cullen habíamos entrado al mundo de "alta sociedad" aparecíamos en revistas, periódicos y noticieros, todo por los eventos de caridad y las inversiones que mis padres hacían. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos crecido teniendo todo y habíamos aprendido a mantener un bajo perfil, lo mejor que se pudiera.

Unas sonoras carcajadas me hicieron voltear a ver a un grupo de chicas, seguramente las únicas que habían abusado del alcohol. En el medio de ellas había una rubia muy hermosa que no había visto dentro del campus, seguramente sería o amiga de Alice o de Emmett…o como algunos de los invitados que se habían colado a la fiesta. En tanto no hubiera problemas, los tres habíamos acordado que lo dejaríamos pasar.

–¿Por qué tan solito, guapo? – una voz sensual me preguntó al oído y yo sonreí

–Tanya, preciosa, estaba esperando a que vinieras a buscarme – respondí volteando y observando a la sexy enfermera que estaba a mi lado

–¿Bailas conmigo?

–Será todo un placer – acepté pasando mi brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola a mí mientras mordía con suavidad su cuello y la escuchaba reír.

**Jasper POV**

Llegué a la casa agotado, el día en la oficina había sido terrible, siendo un recién graduado, no podía esperar que me trataran con respeto, así que me mandaban por las copias, por el almuerzo…en fin, parecía ser el secretario de todo mundo, pero sabía que sólo sería en un inicio, mi jefe estaba convencido de que podría hacer una brillante carrera si me enfocaba lo suficiente en el trabajo y no en los chismes y revuelos de los demás miembros del despacho.

–Rose, ya llegué – llamé a mi hermana mientras me quitaba la corbata y me dirigía a la cocina, no me sorprendí al ver que mi hermana menor no había hecho absolutamente nada. - ¡Rosalie!

No hubo respuesta y conteniendo un suspiro, subí las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación. Seguramente estaría oyendo música o chateando con sus amigas y por eso había optado por ignorarme…seguramente seguía enojada conmigo por haberla regañado. No era fácil ser hermano mayor y tutor al mismo tiempo. Llamé a su puerta dos veces sin obtener respuesta, así que temiéndome lo peor, entré a su habitación. Vacía.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello e intenté calmarme, vivir con Rosalie estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una pesadilla. Entendía su posición, intentaba comprender lo que sentía, pero estaba cansado de que ella estuviera rebelándose a cada paso. La muerte de nuestros padres hacía tres años había sido un golpe duro, pero era tiempo de que mi dulce hermana pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. Prendí la luz y esperé encontrar algo que me indicara a dónde había ido ahora. En el piso encontré una invitación para un Halloween en un vecindario cercano. Suspirando con fastidio, volví a mi auto. Lo último que quería esa noche era tener que lidiar con Rosalie.

Al llegar a la casa indicada, me bajé del auto y subí los escalones del porche para luego tocar el timbre, sólo podía esperar que se escuchara por encima de la música. Esperé unos minutos y parecía ser que no iban a escucharme. Toqué de nuevo y esta vez la puerta se abrió. Mi cabeza giraba en torno a lo que le diría a mi hermana al verla, pero aquello se fue de mi mente cuando observé a la joven que abría la puerta. Era diminuta y su vestido de Campanita la hacía ver aún más pequeña, frágil y delicada.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y yo acomodé mis pensamientos nuevamente

–Buenas noches, señorita, lamento mucho interrumpir, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana, encontré una invitación a su fiesta y vengo a recogerla – respondí sintiéndome más torpe que nunca.

–Claro, ¿quién es tu hermana?

–Rosalie Hale – le respondí incapaz de apartar mi mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes

–Tú debes ser Jasper, entonces

–A su servicio, señorita – contesté de inmediato y ella emitió una breve risita que sonó como campanillas a mis oídos

–Pasa, por favor, por cierto, yo soy Alice Cullen – ella se presentó y yo tomé su delicada mano y besé sus nudillos

–Es un placer

Alice era una muchachita encantadora y por lo que pude deducir, era la anfitriona de la fiesta con sus dos hermanos. Ella pasó su brazo por el mío y yo no dudé en acompañarla a donde quisiera llevarme. Sentir su pequeña mano sobre mi brazo resultaba reconfortante, sin embargo, me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, por más que Alice fuera preciosa, era joven y dudaba que sus padres consideraran apropiado que yo pensar de su hija lo que en esos momentos me encontraba pensando.

La joven seguía platicándome de los adornos y las bebidas, pero cuando miré a una de las esquinas de la sala, mi mente se desconectó de lo que ella decía. Sin ser muy rudo, aparté su mano de mi brazo y me dirigí hacia el grupo de chicas que ahora reía a carcajadas. No me sorprendí para nada al ver que Rosalie estaba en el centro de atención con un vaso en la mano. Al llegar a su lado pude percibir el olor a alcohol que emanaba de ella y yo contuve mi furia y mi decepción.

–Rosalie – la llamé. Ella volteó su rostro sonriente y al verme, de inmediato se transformó en molestia.

–Ah, eres tú – respondió con desprecio y yo fingí que me era indiferente su trato

–Sí, y ahora mismo nos vamos – la tomé del brazo con gentileza pero con la suficiente fuerza para que supiera que iba muy en serio

–No, yo no quiero irme, si nos la estamos pasando bien ¿no es así, chicas? – preguntó y sus amigas la corearon mientras ella reía tontamente.

Odiaba que Rosalie nos pusiera en esas situaciones, no era la primera vez que debía de sacarla de una fiesta porque mi hermana no medía su consumo de alcohol. Sin ganas de discutir, completamente agotado, me incliné hacia el frente, la tomé de las rodillas y la alcé como si fuera un costal, por supuesto que los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡bájame!

–No, lo mejor será que te calles antes de que hagas un peor ridículo – me negué y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando los llantos y las pataletas de mi hermana.

–Jasper… - escuché que una voz me llamaba y al voltearme, miré directamente a los ojos a Alice

–Lo lamento mucho, Alice, pero mi hermana…será mejor que la lleve a casa – me disculpé con la anfitriona

–Sí, claro, cuídate Rose – le dijo a mi rubia hermana

–Te veo luego, Alice

–Muchas gracias por todo, y lamento esto – ofrecí mis disculpas nuevamente

–Descuida, váyanse con cuidado – ella me sonrió y yo tuve que poner todo de mi parte para no dejar que mis rodillas cedieran.

Metí a mi hermana en el coche y luego yo rodeé el auto para meterme al asiento del conductor. El silencio fue el elemento predominante en aquel reducido espacio. Al llegar a la casa, Rosalie no se molestó en esperar a que apagara el coche, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y se bajó, caminando zigzagueante hasta la puerta de la casa. Después de estacionar el auto en la cochera, cerré todas las puertas, apagué las luces del piso inferior y subí. No tenía ganas de cenar ya, lo único que quería era dormir.

Aun así, antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, fui a la de mi hermana. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entré y no la vi. Con un suspiro, escuché las arcadas provenientes del baño y entré. Rosalie tenía la cabeza frente al retrete, seguramente vomitando todo lo que su estómago tenía de alcohol. Sin decirle nada, me senté en el borde de la bañera y le sujeté el cabello con una mano para que no se lo ensuciara.

–Vete – Rosalie me dijo cuando terminó de vaciar su estómago.

Ignorando su comentario, llené el vaso que tenía ahí con agua y luego le puse dos alka-seltzer. Volví a acercarme a mi hermana y le tendí el vaso.

–Tómate esto

–¿No entiendes que no te quiero aquí? – me reclamó ella y yo no me inmuté, estaba ya acostumbrado a sus malos tratos cuando estaba pasada de copas

–Buenas noches, Rosalie – respondí con indiferencia y me dirigí a la puerta

–Te odio, Jasper

Ni siquiera me molesté en voltearme, no quería que Rosalie viera lo mucho que me dolían sus palabras, aun cuando éstas estaban motivadas por el alcohol. Sí, sabía que Rosalie era caprichosa, mimada y consentida, mis padres siempre le habían dado todo lo que ella quería. Ahora que no estaban, había tenido que consentir que en el mundo real, no era la princesa que ellos le hicieron creer que era.

No era que viviéramos en la pobreza, no. Mis padres habían terminado de pagar la hipoteca de la casa, de modo que era nuestra por derecho. Sus cuentas, si bien no estaban desbordando ceros, sí había suficiente para que pudiéramos mantenernos por un tiempo y ambos contábamos con fideicomisos que cubrieran la universidad de ambos. Además, nos habían dado un seguro de vida por mi padre, de modo que no nos habían dejado desprotegidos, con lo que respectaba a las finanzas. Claro que el dinero de las cuentas se terminó y en mi tercer año tuve que comenzar a trabajar, Rosalie era demasiado pequeña, pero ahora sí estaba volando límites y no sabía yo qué más hacer por ella.

Me quité los pantalones y la camisa, demasiado exhausto para un baño o para moverme siquiera, me quedé profundamente dormido casi al instante en el que mi cabeza tocó mi almohada. Mañana sería otro día, mañana lidiaría con mi hermana.

**Emmett POV**

Tenía una hora libre, la cual planeaba aprovechar estudiando un poco las jugadas del equipo. Hacía apenas dos semanas que me había incorporado al equipo en un rol activo y aún tenía problemas para memorizar cada una de las posiciones y movimientos que tendría que realizar y siendo corredor, no podía equivocarme porque nos podría costar el juego una equivocación mía. El entrenador del equipo me había dicho que estaba muy satisfecho con mi desempeño dentro de los entrenamientos y ahora que uno de sus corredores se había accidentado y no podría jugar el resto de la temporada, me tenía activ amente dentro del equipo. Claro, que el entrenador esté satisfecho, no quiere decir que el capitán lo esté, me parece que no soy mucho de su agrado y sé que hará lo que sea por desprestigiarme frente al entrenador.

Después de ir a la cafetería por un mocha, me dirigí al campo de juego que ahora estaba vacío. Estando ahí, podría concentrarme mejor en las jugadas, podía alzar la mirada e imaginarme cómo se llevaría a cabo en un juego real. Me dirigí a las tribunas y me quedé sentado a la mitad, un lugar donde podría controlar todo el campo con la visión. Me senté y abrí el libro en la página 12, donde me había quedado la noche anterior, así que comencé a leer, asociando los nombres con los movimientos. Aunque no fuera un intelectual como mi hermano, mi memoria era muy buena y sabía que podría aprenderme esto en poco tiempo si le daba la importancia necesaria.

–Interesante lugar para estudiar – escuché una voz a mis espaldas y cuando voltee, me encontré con la belleza en forma humana – espero no molestarte – me replicó la muchacha con una rubia cascada de rizos, los ojos más azules que en mi vida había visto y con el cuerpo que la misma Afrodita envidiaría. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que me había quedado completamente pasmado y que ella me miraba con algo de incomodidad. Yo sacudí mi cabeza por un momento y le dirigí mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

–Jamás me molestaría la presencia de semejante belleza – respondí y al observar la sonrisa halagada pero confiada de la muchacha, me hizo darme cuenta de que trataba con una joven que sabía cómo tratar con los chicos. Después de otra breve mirada, me di cuenta de que a esa belleza yo ya la había visto, en la fiesta de Halloween - ¿estuviste en nuestra fiesta la semana pasada, cierto?

–Sí, supongo que todo mundo recuerda mi partida – ella me contestó y pude observar sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sí, recordaba cómo la muchacha había sido "secuestrada" por su hermano mayor y se la había llevado de ahí cargando.

–La recuerdo, sobretodo tus piernas – me atreví a comentarle con una sonrisa pícara. Era un hombre y cuando su hermano la había cargado, sus piernas habían quedado descubiertas y yo no había podido evitar observarlas con deleite.

–Lo lamento, supongo que no di una muy buena impresión – ella se disculpó y yo la miré fijamente.

Si había aprendido algo de mis padres, era que uno nunca debía de juzgar a las personas con sólo una primera impresión, pues todos éramos más de lo que dejábamos traslucir. Yo recordaba a aquella muchacha que había bebido y había reído a carcajada suelta en mi fiesta, sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a mí, completamente sobria y al parecer arrepentida por la actitud que había tenido esa noche. Por eso mi madre nos aseguraba que debíamos de darles a las personas una segunda oportunidad para demostrar su valía y de lo que estaban hechos. Sabiendo que no era de buena educación dejarla sin respuesta por tanto tiempo, abrí mi boca y me dispuse a contestarle.

–Descuida, no soy un hombre que se deje impresionar de buenas a primeras – le guiñé un ojo y le dirigí mi sonrisa más sincera, demostrándole que no juzgaba su actitud aquella noche.

–Pero te gustaron mis piernas – ella añadió y yo solté una carcajada.

–Sí, preciosas piernas las que tienes, aunque no es de sorprender, toda tú eres preciosa – admití sin temor alguno, sabía que muchas chicas creían que con eso ya tenían ventaja sobre un chico, pero no era así, reconocer su belleza no quería decir que había interés, aunque en este caso yo tenía un gran interés en ella. – Soy Emmett Cullen

–Rosalie Hale – se presentó ella, segura de sí misma. Esta muchacha es una diosa. Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios, besándole los nudillos solamente.

–Encantado de conocerte…formalmente, Rosalie Hale

–Y dime, Emmett Cullen, ¿soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para distraerte de tus estudios para que me invites un café? – ella me preguntó utilizando un tono de voz tan seductor que casi me hace estremecer.

–Por supuesto que no, será todo un placer para mí, dejar que me distraigas – respondí mientras cerraba el libro de jugadas y me ponía de pie.

Lo que restó de mi hora libre, lo pasé en la cafetería, conociendo un poco más de los misterios que escondía aquella preciosidad cuyo nombre era Rosalie Hale. Lo que sucedió el resto del día, no lo recuerdo, llegué a mi casa y aún pensaba en aquella rubia.

**Bella POV**

El día había sido terrible. En verdad rogaba porque la escuela terminara ya, así podría tener las vacaciones para no ver a mis compañeros del instituto. Quien haya dicho que la escuela es la mejor etapa de la vida, me encantaría tener unas cuantas palabras con él o ella para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba. Aunque claro, cuando eres guapa, tienes dinero y eres popular, seguramente la vida te sonríe y siendo yo todo lo opuesto a la lista, mis días escolares eran una completa basura. Y hablando de basura…

–Isabella Swan, te toca sacar la basura – oí a mi madre gritarme desde la cocina

–Ya voy – respondí del mismo modo y me levanté de la cama donde había estado sentada leyendo.

Después de juntar toda la basura en una sola bolsa negra, salí de la casa y por costumbre, giré mi cabeza a la casa de al lado. La familia Cullen llevaba ya casi un año viviendo ahí y en todo ese año, había habido más de 20 fiestas y siempre había chicas y chicos entrando y saliendo. Seguramente los tres hermanos eran de los que tenían una vida social de envidia y cómo no. Guapos, con dinero y populares. Sí, ellos eran el modelo de chico satisfecho de sí mismo. Ahora no había muchos autos estacionados en su entrada, así que quizás hoy era uno de esos días tan extraños en los que se quedaban en casa.

Y por estar divagando acerca de la vida de mis vecinos envidiables, no me percaté de que la mitad de la basura se había salido de la bolsa hasta que estuvo regada por el suelo. La recogí rápidamente y una vez tirado todo, me dirigí a la manguera que usaba mi papá para regar el jardín y me lavé las manos un poco. Eso me pasaba por chismosa y por distraída. Estaba tan concentrada en mi regaño interno, que no me di cuenta de que un auto convertible rojo se había estacionado en la entrada de mi casa.

–Hola – escuché que alguien me saludaba y yo volteé mi mirada para encontrarme con la rubia más hermosa que en mi vida había visto

–Hola – respondí casi por instinto y ella me sonrió con amabilidad.

–¿Te importaría mucho si compartimos el chorro de agua? Acabo de salir de mi clase de diseño y tengo las manos llenas de carboncillo – ella me pidió y me mostró sus manos, perfectas, al igual que toda ella, manchadas de negro

–Claro que no, adelante – la invité mientras movía un poco la manguera para que ella también se limpiara

–Te lo agradezco de veras – ella dijo y luego se inclinó para comenzar a mojar sus manos – Soy Rosalie Hale, por cierto

–Victoria's Secret – pensaba que ella podría ser una modelo y luego la escuché reírse un poco

–¿Disculpa? – que la tierra me trague, dije eso en voz alta. Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza

–Lo siento, es que pensaba que, pues eres muy bella y que podrías ser una modelo de Victoria´s Secret, yo me llamo Bella Swan – intenté cambiar el tema algo torpemente, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Ser patosa era parte de mí, así que ya no me sorprendía de mí misma. Sólo me avergonzaba

–Vaya, te agradezco el cumplido…y quizás lo tome como sugerencia – me respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras ambas nos levantábamos…y nos secábamos las manos en los pantalones. Genial, no era la única que hacía eso – fue un placer conocerte, Bella, espero que nos podamos ver otro día.

–Claro, también fue un gusto conocerte, Rosalie – respondí algo ausente, seguramente esa rubia jamás volvería a cruzarse en mi vida.

Mientras ella se dirigía a su automóvil, yo cerré bien la manguera y me aseguré de que quedara bien acomodada. También me acomodé los lentes, que se me habían deslizado hasta la punta de la nariz. Qué molestia esto de estar medio ciega. En eso pensaba cuando Rosalie se dio la vuelta y me miró de nuevo.

–¿Bella, puedo hacerte una pequeña sugerencia? – pidió ella y yo me sorprendí un poco, aunque me alcé de hombros con filosofía.

–Claro, eso sería bueno – respondí, seguramente ahora vendría con algo hiriente.

–Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, deberías considerar usar lentes de contacto – me aconsejó con una sonrisa antes de subirse a su auto…que fue a estacionarse a la casa de los Cullen.

–Gracias – murmuré mientras la observaba de manera indiscreta.

Rosalie tocó el timbre de la casa y el mayor de los hermanos le abrió para pronto atraerla hacia sí y darle un beso demasiado apasionado. Me di la vuelta y regresé a mi casa. Claro, sólo una muchacha como Rosalie podía atraer la atención de Emmett. De mis tres vecinos, Alice y Emmett eran los que siempre me sonreían y me trataban con amabilidad. Incluso Alice alguna vez me había invitado a ir de compras, y siempre me había negado a salir con ella. Uno, porque odiaba las compras y dos, jamás podría pagar la ropa que ella utilizaba. En cuanto al otro hermano, Edward, desde el día que me había llamado "bombón" había optado por evadirlo siempre que se podía. Siempre arrogante y siempre con una chica distinta. Parecía que él cambiaba de chicas más rápido que de camisa.

Después de hacer mis deberes y de darme una ducha, bajé con mis papás para cenar. Mamá había preparado enchiladas, logrando que papá despegara la mirada del periódico por más tiempo del acostumbrado, por eso me atreví a hacerles una petición a ambos.

–¿Papá, crees que este fin de semana podamos ir al oculista? – pedí y mis dos progenitores me miraron con sorpresa – es que me gustaría hacer la prueba con los lentes de contacto – me justifiqué algo sonrojada.

–Claro que sí, tesoro – respondió mi madre mirándome con orgullo, sabía que pensaba que estaba preocupándome por mi apariencia y eso era importante para ella.

–Está bien – mi padre estuvo de acuerdo y no me preguntó por qué, lo cual yo agradecía muchísimo.

Dos semanas después, en la bolsa que saqué de basura iban mis viejos armazones.

* * *

**Volví! Disculpen si creyeron que no lo hacía, pero me quedé sin mi computadora y tuve que reescribir toooodo el capítulo. Como verán, es una pizca del pasado, para que más o menos se hagan una idea de cómo se conocieron nuestros personajes. Espero que el capítulo haya sido digno de la espera y como recompensa, prometo subir otro, ya sea mañana o el lunes. **

**Dayan.  
**

**P.D. A los lectores de Amor en el Laboratorio, tendrán que tenerme un poquito de paciencia, pues el problema de mi compu ha hecho que pierda todo u.u Pero saben que no abandono y ahora que vienen vacaciones, pues tendrán más de mí.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Después de cinco años de estar alejada de la ajetreada vida en Nueva York, ahí estaba de nuevo. Tenía un propósito, sabía a lo que iba y nada iba a desviarme de mi objetivo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando llegué al hotel, al ver en las noticias el anuncio que mañana por la mañana Emmett se casaría, todo dejó de interesarme. El hueco en mi corazón se hizo aún más grande, llevaba ya cinco años alejada de él, pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo lograba que yo lo olvidara. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a tu alma gemela? ¿al hombre de tu vida? Era imposible. Él me había dado tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él, cada día lo imaginaba en mi mente y por él y su legado, había decidido dejar las drogas y el alcohol.

Mi vida tenía un antes y un después de Emmett Cullen…y ahora el después se haría más que definitivo. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, debía ser fuerte, sólo necesitaba hablarle, contarle aquello que me había carcomido por años. Tenía que confesarle la verdad. Después de abrir mis maletas, saqué el único vestido que llevaba. Era de un color rosa pálido, largo hasta la rodilla y con un escote que se abría tanto por delante como por detrás, pero que no era demasiado llamativo. Debía de ser una invitada más a la ceremonia, no debía de llamar la atención porque era lo que menos quería.

Caída la noche, me quedé pendiente de los programas de chismes y de los tabloides por internet. Al parecer, nadie se había percatado de que Rosalie Hale había vuelto a Nueva York en la víspera de la boda de Emmett Cullen y Kate Denali. Gracias a los cielos por eso. No quería atraer sobre mí más atención de la que ya había tenido. Estaba harta de los tabloides y las notas amarillas. Renunciar a todo ello en su momento había sido difícil, pero ahora era más madura y comprendía el valor de la privacidad más que antes. Si tan sólo lo hubiera notado cuando Emmett aún era mío…

El teléfono de mi habitación sonó y la recepcionista me preguntó su aceptaba una llamada desde Londres. Sabiendo que sólo podía ser una persona, la acepté.

–¿_Rose?_

–Nessie ¿cómo están?

_–Los tres estamos bien, ya conseguí el vuelo, llegaremos mañana a las seis, ya te mandé por mail el horario y el número de vuelo…y una sorpresa_

–Gracias, linda, no sé qué haría sin ti

–¿_Qué ocurre? Te oyes triste_

–Mañana es la boda, Ness – respondí intentando contener mis lágrimas

_–Oh, cielos ¿y qué vas a hacer?_

–No voy a detenerla si eso es lo que crees…sólo…sólo esperaré para poder hablar con él y…lo dejaré ir

_–De acuerdo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, Rose_

–Lo sé, te agradezco que hagas esto, Ness, sabes que no es tu responsabilidad

_–Vamos, no podría hacer menos, además, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho_

–Bueno, los veré mañana en el aeropuerto…los extraño muchísimo

_–Nosotros también, Rose, suerte_

–Gracias, adiós

Suspiré y corté la llamada. Sin nada más que poder hacer o decir, rompí en llanto. Toda mi vida la había pasado cometiendo error tras error y ahora el amor de mi vida se casaría con otra y yo no podía hacer nada más que contemplar con impotencia el enlace. Estando aquí, ya no me parecía buena idea seguir con esto, pero finalmente había hecho una promesa y la nueva yo estaba completamente en contra de romper las promesas dadas. Así que después de planchar mi vestido y de comer algo de fruta que me trajeron a la habitación, me acosté e intenté conciliar el sueño.

La mañana pintaba para ser perfecta, así que me bañé y me arreglé para irme a la boda. No fue fácil alejar mis pensamientos de Emmett, pues a cada momento me encontraba rememorando nuestra relación, tanto los momentos buenos como los que nos habían llevado a la separación. Después de vivir sin él, ahora verdaderamente estaba segura de que él había sido el hombre de mi vida, siempre lo sería, sin importar que tuviera otra mujer.

Con unos lentes oscuros, me quedé en las inmediaciones de la iglesia, esperando a que todo mundo entrara para no llamar demasiado la atención y para que ningún familiar de Emmett pudiera reconocerme. Observé a Kate salir de la limosina y sentí una gran nostalgia al verla en su vestido de novia. Yo había tenido el mío, mi boda ya estaba a punto de acontecer, cuando Emmett y yo nos separamos. Contuve mi respiración unos segundos y una lágrima se escapó sin que pudiera contenerla, estar ahí resultaba demasiado difícil para mí.

Entré a la iglesia y me senté en una de las bancas más alejadas de los periodistas y de los familiares. Nadie notó mi entrada y por fin pude quitarme los lentes, aunque estaba muy al pendiente de que los periodistas no notaran que estaba ahí eso sólo sería perjudicial y se haría un terrible revuelo.

–¿Alguien aquí tiene un motivo para que esta boda no se celebre? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Con todo mi corazón luché por no decir nada. Nadie emitió ni un suspiro y cuando el padre continuó con su sermón, yo cerré los ojos y me tapé la boca para no emitir ni un sollozo. Los anillos y las promesas lograron que mi corazón se rompiera en pedacitos. Adiós al vivieron felices para siempre para mí. Sin embargo, intenté mejorar mi actitud, si Kate era la felicidad de Emmett, entonces le pedía a Dios que jamás los privara de ella.

En un momento de la ceremonia, Emmett tomó la mano de Kate y se la besó, haciendo que muchos sonrieran, pero yo me congelé. Estaba segura de que él me había visto. Con disimulo, me levanté de mi lugar y fui a un lugar apartado de la iglesia. Me encontré frente al nicho de una virgen y yo pedí por la felicidad de Emmett y por un poco de entereza para mí y aquellos que dependían de mí. La ceremonia terminó y yo esperé a que todos se fueran para hacer lo mismo. Iba ya fuera de la iglesia cuando tuve que regresarme, pues los Cullen, con su nueva integrante incluida, seguían ahí fuera.

Regresé con la virgen y pedí perdón por lo que estaba haciendo, rogando porque mi interferencia no fuera un motivo de discordias entre la pareja. Escuché que alguien volvía a la iglesia y cuando sentí el fuerte tirón en mi brazo, no pude más que alzar mi vista. Ahí estaban esos hermosos orbes grises de los cuales me había enamorado. Pero ahora no me miraban con amor, lo hacían con furia y yo podía entenderlo. Me quedé sin habla

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Rosalie? – me preguntó él con furia y yo inhalé profundamente

–Yo…yo quería felicitarte – respondí con algo de inseguridad y él soltó una carcajada sin humor

–Vamos, Rosalie, no nos hagamos, ese no es el motivo por el que estés aquí, así que dime qué quieres – me pidió mirándome con desprecio.

–Debemos hablar, Emmett

–No, no debemos ¿quién te crees que eres, Rosalie? Hace cinco años que no sé nada de ti, así que ahora no te atrevas a decirme que ahora tenemos que hablar…tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

–Por favor, Emmett, sé que me merezco todo el desprecio que puedas sentir por mí, pero esta vez te lo pido por favor, dame cinco minutos – pedí mirándolo a los ojos con desesperanza, rogando porque él suavizara un poco su expresión y accediera a hablar conmigo.

–Mi recepción es hasta en la noche, mientras tanto, estaré en mi suite en el hotel Roosevelt, es la 803, y de verdad Rosalie, tienes cinco minutos – me soltó antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la salida.

Por diez minutos, me quedé ahí parada y con mi corazón en un puño. Cinco minutos. No eran suficientes para lo que tenía que contar, pero esperaba que Emmett me dejara decirle todo lo demás. Antes de salir de ahí, respiré profundamente y volví mi mirada al altar.

–Dios mío, por favor dame la fuerza para no caer de rodillas frente a él – rogué por mí misma y salí de la iglesia, colocándome los lentes oscuros nuevamente.

¿Ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? Emmett y yo, solos en una suite no era muy buena idea, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nadie nos viese juntos, mucho menos ese día. Fui por un café a una cafetería poco concurrida y de ahí, emprendí mi camino hacia el hotel. No tomé un taxi, así que todo el recorrido lo hice caminando, me daría tiempo para despejar mi cabeza. Al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel, todo mundo estaba ajetreado, recibiendo huéspedes y llevando maletas de un lado a otro, de modo que yo aproveché el desorden para entrar al elevador hasta el octavo piso. Pasé desapercibida para todo el mundo y aquello era una buenísima noticia.

Sin embargo, mi nerviosismo volvió cuando llegué a la habitación 803. Al otro lado estaba el hombre de mi vida. El hombre que más me despreciaba en el mundo. Aquel recién casado que me había roto el corazón. Respiré profundamente y me llené de valor, después de las duras experiencias que me había impuesto la vida, ahora podía lidiar con esto. Di dos leves toques a la puerta y esperé. Escuché la televisión y pronto se apagó el ruido, seguramente Emmett me había oído. La puerta se abrió y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, demasiadas cosas pasaron por mi mente y me fue imposible asimilarlas.

Primeramente, Emmett me jaló para meterme rápidamente a su habitación y segundos después estaba acorralada entre la puerta recién cerrada y el cuerpo húmedo y desnudo de Emmett. Sólo alcancé a ver su cabello húmedo antes de que su rostro se acercara rápidamente al mío y capturara mis labios con los suyos en lo que fue un beso furioso y cargado de pasión. No hubo cabida a la prudencia, ese hombre estaba besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello, así que correspondí del mismo modo. Mis labios se abrieron a los suyos y él reclamó mi boca con fiereza. Mis dedos se enroscaron en sus húmedos cabellos y mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás para quedar recargada en la puerta.

Debía parar, lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo me pedía el calor del de él. No podía apartarme, sus manos recorriendo mi figura, obligándome a rodearle la cintura con mis piernas, su lengua aprovechándose para marcar cada centímetro de mi boca. Todo era una invitación para que yo no parara. No me importaba quedarme sin aliento, no me importaba nada, sólo quería sentir que Emmett volvía a ser mío, que estaba en mis brazos. Cuando mis labios ya estaban hinchados y mis piernas habían cedido, escuché que sonaba una alarma. Emmett se apartó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa burlona, yo aún no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

–Tus cinco minutos han pasado, preciosa, espero que los hayas disfrutado porque de ahora en adelante, tú y yo no tenemos más que ver – él me dijo mientras abría la puerta y me empujaba fuera. En ese momento intenté volverme, pero él ya había cerrado.

–Emmett, ábreme, por favor, no hagas esto – rogué, quizás sonando demasiado desesperada, pero hablar con él era un asunto imperativo

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – oír aquella voz a mis espaldas, me paralizó. Ahora sí que estaba en graves problemas. Di media vuelta y me encontré con la siempre inquisitiva, Esme Cullen. La madre de Emmett.

Ella me miró con sorpresa y yo tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Emmett había creído que yo sólo quería acostarme con él. Y ahora tenía que encontrarme con su madre, quien no pasaría desapercibido que mi cabello estaba despeinado y mis labios estaban rojos y con el labial casi corrido. Me mordí el labio inferior y al ver que Emmett no saldría a rescatarme, suspiré y miré a los ojos grises de Esme con disculpa.

–Yo…nada, no pasa nada – mentí muy poco convincentemente.

–¿Rosalie, por qué vienes a buscar a mi hijo, el día de su boda y a su suite? – preguntó ella con algo de molestia. Aquello dolió más que el desprecio de Emmett.

–No importa – le respondí, a sabiendas de que no podría contar con ella en este asunto. – lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, con permiso – dije rodeando a Esme. Ella jamás había desconfiado de mí y yo nunca había sido tan cortante con ella, pero así serían las cosas. Los Cullen no serían mi familia y aunque hubo un tiempo en que los consideré tal, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Rosalie? – ella me llamó y yo volví a verla.

–¿Sí, señora? – la llamé así, sabiendo que ella no sería más Esme, la que yo consideraba mi segunda madre

–Mi hijo se acaba de casar hoy con una mujer digna y respetuosa, así que espero que no interfieras en su matrimonio – me advirtió y viniendo de una mujer como ella era, yo asentí.

–Está en su derecho de no creerme, pero la felicidad de su hijo me importa, así que le juro que no volveré a entrometerme – juré con un nudo quebrando mi voz al final.

Sin darle tiempo a que me dijera algo más, me di la vuelta y al llegar al elevador, apreté el botón para bajar. Una vez dentro, había más personas, así que contuve mis lágrimas y volví a colocarme los lentes de sol. Al llegar al vestíbulo, me dirigí a la salida lo más rápido que pude y al salir del hotel, por fin exhalé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que había entrado al vestíbulo. Las lágrimas también escaparon de mis ojos. Hacía cinco años había cometido grandes errores y ahora estaban cobrándome factura.

Mientras ponía distancia entre aquel hotel y yo, escuché que mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Me limité a sacarlo de la bolsa y cuando vi el nombre de la pantalla, mi estómago dio otro vuelo. Levanté la tapa y me llevé el aparato al oído.

–¿Hola?

_–¿Qué estabas haciendo en el hotel donde es la boda de Emmett? – _que aquella fuera la primer cosa que mi hermano me dijera después de años de no hablar con él, dolió, y me asustó.

–¿Me viste? ¿Alguien más…

_–No, nadie, así que responde antes de que yo mismo dé la noticia de que Rosalie Hale ha vuelto a Nueva York_

–Escucha, no fui a arruinar su matrimonio, si eso es lo que quieres oír y si me disculpas, de verdad no estoy de humor para más acusaciones, así que adiós, Jasper.

Colgué la llamada y me detuve en la esquina. Esto era demasiado para mí. Dejé las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y rodeé mi cintura con mis brazos, esperando que así no me partiera. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y al percatarme de que era mi hermano de nuevo, lo abrí y me lo llevé a mi oído.

–¿Ahora qué? – pregunté, importándome nada si notaba que estaba llorando.

_–Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así_

–Pues te perdono, así que despreocúpate yo…

_–Rosalie, date la vuelta_

Aquella orden me sorprendió, pero obedecí y al volver mi mirada, observé a mi hermano, ahí parado frente a mí. El aire escapó de mis pulmones, pues Jasper estaba más que guapo. De joven había sido muy atractivo, pero ahora, la edad le habían dado una dureza a sus rasgos que lo hacían más elegante, todo un caballero. Iba vestido de traje y comprendí que había ido a la boda ¿me habría visto en la misa? Lo dudaba pero, ¿cómo yo no lo había visto?

–Hola, Rosalie – él me saludó sin sonreír y yo negué con la cabeza, si hablaba de más, acabaría desmoronándome ahí mismo

–Jasper – fue lo único que atiné a decir

–¿Jasper? ¿de verdad? ¿Después de cinco años de no dignarte a hablarme, a responder mis llamadas, de no informarme nada de ti, eso es lo que vas a decirme? – me reclamó él y yo bajé la mirada, aunque él no pudiera verla. Él tenía toda la razón.

–Lo lamento mucho, sé que fue muy desagradecido de mi parte no decirte nada

–¿Desagradecido? Estuve tan preocupado por ti, Rosalie. Casi hago que la Interpol te rastreara. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – al escuchar la voz de mi hermano tan llena de rabia, alcé mi mirada y vi que en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas.

–No tengo excusa, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Él me miró fijamente y pronto me quitó los lentes. Yo me encontré con su mirada e intenté sonreírle un poco, pero mi corazón estaba más que destrozado en esos momentos. No podía hacer mucho conmigo misma en ese preciso instante. Jasper me evaluó con la mirada y pronto me vi envuelta en su abrazo. Y todo hizo clic, pues en sus brazos yo volví a sentir un poco de seguridad, y como si no pudiera contenerme más tiempo, rompí en llanto. Los sollozos estallaron en mi garganta y en todo momento sentí una cálida palma acariciando mis cabellos con ternura. Ahora que comenzaba, sabía que tardaría unos minutos en recomponerme un poco, si lo lograba.

–¿Qué pasó contigo, Rose?

–Ha sido…demasiado – respondí entre sollozos

–Puedo verlo, pero anda, desahógate se nota que lo necesitas – me susurró él al oído y yo seguí llorando.

Cada lágrima que contuve por cinco años, parecía querer salir en ese mismo momento y después de haber tenido que ingeniármelas por mí misma, sentir que alguien estaba ahí cuidándome, era un bálsamo. Mi hermano, como siempre, me dejó llorar a mis anchas. No me dijo nada, pero su contacto era lo suficiente como para tranquilizarme. Sabía que cuando me soltara, me esperaba una buena, pues aunque Jasper era una persona encantadora, yo lo había herido demasiado, no sólo con mi partida, sino con mis actitudes ante él cuando era mi tutor y mi representante. Mis primeros meses lejos de mi hermano me habían demostrado lo mucho que él había tenido que sacrificar por mí, y ahora no sabía cómo compensarlo.

Después de unos diez minutos, fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de llorar. Él me tendió un pañuelo y yo sonreí mientras me secaba las lágrimas restantes y respiraba profundamente para librarme de mis hiperventilaciones. Cuando me calmé lo suficiente, volví a mirar a mi hermano.

–Te ves muy bien, Jazz

–Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti – él me bromeó un poco y yo solté una débil risita.

–Ambos sabemos que me he visto peor

Al ver que él no respondía a mi intento de mejorar el ambiente, me fijé en su serio semblante y supe que se venían las preguntas fuertes.

–¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Rosalie? – me preguntó y yo mordí mi labio.

–Estuve en Manchester, terminé mi carrera y ahora administro una agencia de autos deportivos

–¿De verdad? – él sonó sorprendido y yo no pude más que reír un poco, entendía su sorpresa.

–Sí, lo creas o no, estos años he madurado

–Me da gusto oír eso, en serio, no me malinterpretes

Mi hermano se sonrojó un poco y yo lo encontré adorable. Claro que no lo iba a malinterpretar. Bastaba con ver los tabloides de aquellas épocas para que uno encontrara difícil que yo hubiera madurado.

–Descuida, no lo hago, a mí también me sorprende, a veces – volví a mirarlo y no pude resistirme a abrazarlo de nuevo – Oh Jasper, de verdad lamento mucho haberte herido tanto, hermano, no sólo con mi partida, con todo. Fui una completa imbécil y tú siempre fuiste tan paciente conmigo…te amo muchísimo

–Y yo a ti, Rose, siempre lo he hecho – él correspondió a mi abrazo y besó mi cabello – prométeme que no volverás a irte así sin decirme

–Te juro que jamás volveré a sacarte así de mi vida – juré fervientemente antes de separarme de él.

–Rose, hablando en serio, me gustaría saber por qué has regresado después de tanto tiempo – él me miró con algo de preocupación y yo suspiré. Sabía que podía confiar en Jasper y quizás, él sería mi oportunidad para hablar con Emmett.

–Es una larga historia, y por lo que veo, estarás en la boda, no puedes irte así solamente – intenté escaparme por ese día.

–Vamos por un café, la recepción no es hasta en la noche y puedo permitirme un buen rato con mi hermana.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Me urgía tanto hablar con alguien, y contarle a mi hermano seguramente sería la mejor manera de desahogarme. Él pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo rodeé su cintura con mi brazo para caminar a su lado como lo hacíamos con anterioridad. Me coloqué los lentes de nuevo y antes de que comenzáramos a irnos, escuché otra voz a mis espaldas que no quería escuchar otra vez…al menos no pronto.

–¿Jasper? – ella sonó insegura y mi hermano se dio la vuelta, yo permanecí quieta.

–Mi vida, voy por un café, regresaré a la recepción ¿de acuerdo? – él respondió y yo me sorprendí ¿mi vida? ¿de qué me había perdido?

–Pero ¿quién…

–Ahora no, Alice, por favor

–Oh Dios mío – ella jadeó y yo supe que me había reconocido

–Mi amor, por favor, no digas nada, tengo que hablar con ella

–Yo…¿cómo es posible? – Alice se oía contrariada, así que yo me di la vuelta para enfrentar a la que había sido mi mejor amiga.

–Hola, Alice

–Rosalie, espero que no estés de vuelta para arruinarle la vida a mi hermano de nuevo – su acusación ya no dolió como lo habían hecho las anteriores.

–Amor, por favor – siguió pidiendo mi hermano

–De acuerdo, pero espero que esto no sea un intento de…

–No arruinaré la perfecta boda que seguramente tú planeaste, Alice – le aseguré a la mujer con la cual había ido de compras y compartido confidencias por años.

–Por supuesto que no lo harás – ella aseguró y luego se dio la vuelta y regresó al hotel.

Era terrible y dolía aún más. Tres miembros de la familia Cullen ya habían demostrado su desprecio hacia mí en menos de media hora. Tres personas a las cuales había considerado mi familia por cuatro años. Y por todo ese cariño que me habían dado es que su desprecio dolía aún más. Entendía la postura de los tres, de haber sabido que hoy era la boda de Emmett quizás hubiera esperado un poco más antes de enfrentarme a la realidad. Pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente masoquista como para aparecerme hoy.

–Bueno, creo que tú también tienes cosas que contarme – volteé a ver a Jasper con una sonrisa, esperando disipar la tensión que se había formado con la aparición de Alice.

–Alice y yo nos vamos a casar en abril – mi hermano me contó y yo no pude más que sorprenderme

–¿Tú? ¿Casarte?

–Lo creas o no, yo también he madurado mucho – Jasper me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí feliz

–Me da gusto por ti, felicidades, Alice es fantástica para ti – comenté, aunque ella me odiara, yo la conocía y sabía que ella mejor que nadie podría hacer feliz a mi hermano. - ¿cuánto llevan juntos?

–Dos años

Seguimos caminando y mi hermano fue contándome su relación con Alice. A mí me daba mucho gusto que al final hubieran terminado juntos. Recordaba las épocas en las que ella aseguraba estar enamorada de mi hermano, pero éste se negaba a hacerle caso por la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos. Ahora seguramente no era un impedimento, además sólo eran cinco años, lo mismo que mis padres se habían llevado.

Al llegar a un pequeño café, mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas más lejanas de los ventanales y comenzamos a platicar. Y entonces, después de tanto, por fin le conté a mi hermano por qué había huido, cómo había sobrevivido…y por qué había vuelto. A pesar de lo bueno que era mi hermano para no juzgar, pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar mi relato.

–…Rose, yo…

–Tienes que ayudarme, Jazz, tengo que hablar con Emmett

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí, lo prometí, no puedo mentir más

–No, lo entiendo – respondió él y se frotó el mentón por unos momentos antes de volver a verme – Emmett y Kate no podrán irse de luna de miel hasta el próximo mes, así que supongo que puedo convencerlo de darte una oportunidad

–Gracias, Jazz, no sabes lo que significa para mí

–¿Dónde se quedarán? – él me preguntó

–Estamos en un hotel muy cerca de aquí

–¿Sabes? Aún tengo la casa de mamá y papá, pueden quedarse ahí, así podrás gozar de un poco de privacidad

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, esa casa es tanto tuya como mía – él me sonrió y yo volví a abrazarlo

–Gracias

–No es nada, ahora, creo que debes ir al aeropuerto y yo debo volver a la recepción – Jasper me dio un juego de llaves y besó mi mejilla – es bueno volver a verte, Rose, y la verdad, la madurez te sienta bien.

Sonreí, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. El comentario de mi hermano no se me resbalaba en lo absoluto.

–Diviértete

–Te llamaré mañana – me prometió mi hermano antes de pagar e irse.

Al verlo partir, exhalé un suspiro de alivio. La verdad pesaba cuando uno la llevaba a solas y poder compartirlo con mi hermano, era algo maravilloso. Mi móvil sonó, avisándome que tenía un mensaje.

_La Estatua de la Libertad es preciosa, aunque un poco verde_

Me reí al ver el comentario de Nessie y me apresuré a ir al aeropuerto sintiéndome mejor. Mañana sería otro día…y con suerte, mi hermano lograría que Emmett me escuchara.

**Emmett POV**

Después de sacar a Rosalie de mi habitación, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no volver por ella y hacerle el amor hasta que perdiera la conciencia. No podía dejarla hablar, no debía de escucharla, porque si lo hacía, volvería a caer en la tentación de hacerla mía. Cuando Rosalie me miraba, cuando me pedía algo, yo no podía hacer nada más que complacerla. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, ella siempre sería mi debilidad y aun cuando no la había visto en cinco años, mi sangre hervía con sólo un vistazo de ella.

Me rogó porque la dejara entrar y yo apreté los puños y respiré profundamente, no podía hacerlo. Era un hombre casado, mi fidelidad y mi corazón eran ahora de Kate. No podía darle entrada a Rosalie, no podía permitir que se acercara demasiado, porque entonces no podría hacerme cargo de mis propias acciones. Hubo un prolongado silencio, antes de que llamaran a la puerta de nuevo. No fui a abrir.

–¿Emmett? Ábreme, cielo – escuché la voz de mi madre y respiré profundo antes de abrirle la puerta.

–¿Qué ocurre, mamá? – pregunté intentando controlar mi tono de voz

–Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿qué hacía Rosalie aquí?

–No lo sé – respondí sinceramente, no le había dado la oportunidad de explicar su presencia aquí, no iba a permitirme caer de nuevo ante sus encantos.

–¿no lo sabes? Porque me parece que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro – ella dijo y se tocó los labios y me miró con las cejas arqueadas. A mi mamá no se le escapaba nada.

–Sólo fue un beso, no iba a dejar que otra cosa sucediera

–Hijo, acabas de casarte, por favor, sé prudente ya no tienes 19 años y tu carrera vuelve a alzarse, sabes lo que arriesgas con una mujer como Rosalie

–Mamá, descuida, te juro que ella no volverá a meterse en mi vida – le prometí a mi madre tomando su rostro con mis dos manos – he tenido un gran ejemplo de cómo debe ser una familia y será mi meta llegar a ser como papá. Y mi Kate es una mujer responsable y respetable como tú

–Ay Emmett, no quiero volver a verte sufriendo – los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas y yo se las quité de los ojos con mis pulgares

–Hoy soy el hombre más feliz del planeta, mamá y no dejaré que nadie se entrometa en mi felicidad, ahora no quiero volver a verte llorando, porque es mi boda y es un día de alegría ¿de acuerdo?

–Tienes razón, mi amor, lo lamento. Te dejaré para que descanses un rato – ella se puso de puntitas y yo con una sonrisa, me doblé hacia enfrente para que ella pudiera darme un beso en la frente y me abrazara – te amo, mi vida

–Y yo a ti más, mamá

Cuando ella se fue de mi habitación, yo suspiré y me fui a sentar a la cama, aún llevaba una toalla anudada a mi cintura y toda la calma que me había proporcionado la ducha, se había dio al traste. Lo que le había dicho a mi madre era cierto, hoy era un día feliz para mí. Me había casado con una mujer que me amaba, una mujer a la que yo había aprendido a amar. Kate me hacía feliz, era fácil estar con ella, era tan sencillo como respirar. Y además me gustaba mucho, era preciosa y aunque no lo parecía, sabía cómo seducirme y como encender mi pasión. Ella me hacía mucho bien y como le había asegurado a mi madre, quería un matrimonio estable y armonioso como el de ella con papá, y sabía que lo tendría con Kate.

Sin embargo, por más que había aprendido a amar a mi mujer, sabía que no había comparación con Rosalie. Ella me había quitado la respiración desde la primera vez que la había visto. Fue tan sencillo enamorarme de ella, una mirada suya y me tenía a sus pies. Lo nuestro había sido amor intenso, pasional…y excesivo. Me dejé envolver y no pude escabullirme hasta que fue muy tarde. Mi amor por Rosalie casi destruye mi carrera, mi familia…y mi vida. Por esa razón, no podía dejarla entrar de nuevo. No cuando aún podía notar que la química entre nosotros no había terminado, aún saltaban chispas y si yo no controlaba esas chispas, habría un incendio monumental.

* * *

** Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí otro capi. Sé que muchas querían saber por qué Rosalie no detuvo la boda, espero que esto les aclare un poco el panorama. La pregunta es ahora ¿qué hizo a Rosalie regresar? Ya se enterarán. Son bienvenidas todas sus teorías, déjenme saber qué va pasando por sus cabecitas lectoras.**

**Besos  
**

**Dayan  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer  
**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Hoy había una reunión en la casa Cullen, para festejar a los recién casados. Por supuesto que sólo asistiríamos los más cercanos a ellos: Esme y Carlisle, los padres de Kate, Alice, Edward, las hermanas de Kate y yo. Apenas hacía dos días que había visto a mi hermana y ahora que sabía lo que la había animado a irse de ese modo y volver tan intempestivamente, tenía que lograr que Emmett hablara con ella. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero no me daría por vencido, porque Rosalie era mi hermana y ella merecía un poco de tranquilidad.

Después de haber hablado con ella, había regresado al hotel y Alice había sido lo suficientemente comprensiva para no preguntarme nada, lo cual yo agradecía mucho. Esta situación no me gustaba para nada y me preocupaba mucho porque mi compromiso con Alice haría definitiva mi relación con la familia Cullen…y Rosalie era mi hermana. Me dolía mucho este problema, yo no podía partirme en dos, y si no lograba que Emmett hablara con Rosalie, la situación sería siempre tensa y yo no podía vivir entre tanta presión.

Al terminar la recepción, Alice y yo habíamos subido a nuestra habitación. La noche había sido maravillosa, todos los invitados se habían divertido y Emmett y Kate se veían muy felices. Cuando estábamos ya en la cama, mi prometida se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo besé sus labios con dulzura. Esa pequeña había logrado enamorarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho y yo haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

–¿Te fue bien con ella?

–Sí, por fin aclaramos las cosas – respondí acariciando su cabello con un gesto ausente.

–¿Se quedará aquí en Nueva York?

–No lo sé, depende – no me gustaba mucho el tema, no podía mentirle a Alice, pero al mismo tiempo, era la privacidad y la vida de mi hermana

–¿De qué depende?

–Ella tiene que resolver un asunto…con Emmett

Alice se irguió y me miró con una expresión nada agradable en su rostro. Yo suspiré resignado, ya me olía algo por el estilo.

–Mi hermano acaba de casarse ¿qué podría ella resolver con él?

–Alice, las cosas no son cómo te imaginas. Rosalie no va a intervenir en el matrimonio de tu hermano, sólo sé que deben hablar y ya, es lo único que puedo decirte

–Es que no entiendo, ella sólo lastimó a mi hermano y lo lamento, sé que estamos hablando de tu hermana, pero…

–Mi amor, para, ¿de acuerdo? Yo entiendo perfectamente, también estuve aquí y también sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre ambos. No quiero pelear contigo, y es difícil, nuestros hermanos tienen su historia y yo no puedo evitar comprender a Rosalie

–Ella solita causó todo, por su culpa mi hermano casi pierde su contrato y su vida

–Ya lo sé, Alice ¿de verdad vamos a discutir esto ahora?

–No sé, ¿tú vas a ponerte de su lado?

–No tengo pensado ponerme de lado de nadie, pero creo que es justo que Emmett escuche a Rosalie

–Emmett no le debe nada a ella, le dio todo lo que le pudo haber dado

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y respiré profundamente, hasta cierto punto, Alice tenía razón, y ella no sabía hasta donde llegaba el alcance de aquella frase. Aquello no iba a tener un buen final así que me levanté de la cama y me vestí rápidamente.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Me voy al departamento – contesté la pregunta de Alice sin mirarla

–Ahora vas a dejar que esto nos separe

–Escúchame Alice, escúchame muy bien. Te amo, eres la razón de mi existencia, quiero casarme contigo y quiero una vida feliz y plena a tu lado. Pero Rosalie es mi hermana, y la amo y la voy a apoyar en todo porque es mi familia, la única que me queda. ¿No puedes entender que si deseo que Emmett y Rosalie lleven una relación cordial es para saber que las dos partes de mi familia no van a juzgarse mutuamente?

–Yo…

–No, no me digas nada ahora, por favor, sólo piensa en lo que te dije. Ha sido un día complicado y no quiero terminar mal contigo – me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios con ternura – Te amo, hadita mía, que pases buena noche.

–Avísame cuando llegues – me pidió y yo asentí – te amo, Jazz

Las cosas con Alice se habían suavizado bastante y aunque todavía no estaba segura de querer que mi hermana y su hermano se encontraran, no había insistido en nada, lo cual yo agradecía mucho.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, vi que apenas había llegado Edward… con otra de sus modelos. Los saludé y fui a la cocina donde Esme y Carlisle preparaban unas botanas y la comida mientras reían y platicaban amenamente. Los dos me saludaron cálidamente y Esme me dio un abrazo cariñoso. Sabía del encuentro que había tenido con Rosalie, pero creía que mi hermana no debía de aparecer en la conversación de hoy, al menos no hasta que yo tuviera unos momentos a solas con Emmett.

La comida fue alegre y divertida. Todos estábamos en el jardín y la felicidad de los recién casados era contagiosa. En verdad, Emmett jamás había estado tan alegre y tan tranquilo, el aura de paz que tenía desde que se había casado era notable. Aunque mi hermana había jurado que no se interpondría y que yo sabía que cumpliría con esa promesa, no podía evitar notar en sus ojos que ella aún amaba a Emmett y que tenerlo cerca sería muy difícil para ella.

Toda la tarde la pasamos entre bromas y risas. La familia de Kate era muy parecida a los Cullen. Tenían unos valores inamovibles y una unión familiar increíble. No me sorprendía que todos estuvieran complacidos con el matrimonio. La comida se extendió hasta la noche, sólo que ahora los Denali ya se habían retirado y quedábamos los Cullen y yo. Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente al pensar que yo pronto también sería uno más de la familia.

–Hey Jasper, ¿me acompañas por un trago? – me pidió Emmett y yo supe que mi oportunidad había llegado

–Por supuesto, vamos

Bajamos a la cantina y al oír las risas de Alice y Kate, sabía que tenía el momento que había esperado todo el día. Emmett sirvió dos copas de whisky y yo me senté en uno de los bancos.

–Te ves increíblemente feliz, amigo, no me cabe duda de que tomaste una gran decisión – inicié

–Gracias, la verdad es que estoy seguro de que hice lo correcto – él me sonrió y yo me sentí algo culpable con lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

–Escucha, Emmett, tú sabes que te quiero como un hermano y que sólo deseo lo mejor para ti y Kate, pero hay algo que tengo que pedirte

–Quieres que vea a Rosalie – respondió él con su semblante un poco más serio.

–Entiendo si no quieres involucrarla en tu vida ahora, pero esta vez ella tiene algo importante que decir y yo…bueno, la verdad significaría mucho para mí que lo hicieras – sabía que estaba usando un poco el chantaje emocional del que Alice tanto se aprovechaba, pero no había de otra – Emmett, Rosalie es mi hermana y yo voy a casarme con la tuya, me dolería en el alma tener que elegir entre ambas familias

MI amigo se quedó mirando al vacío por unos momentos y luego suspiró sonoramente, lo cual fue un alivio para mí, pues sabía que ya lo había convencido.

–Mañana en la mañana iré a correr al parque de siempre, enfrente hay un café al que casi nadie va, dile que me vea ahí a las nueve y media – Emmett me explicó y yo exhalé profundamente aliviado.

–Gracias, hermano, no sabes lo que significa para mí

–Sólo por eso lo hago, Jasper, he visto el amor que le profesas a mi hermana y tienes razón, Rosalie es tu hermana. Jamás te pediría que eligieras, porque sé que no sería justo y porque también eres mi hermano

–¿De qué tanto hablan aquí abajo eh? – bajó Kate y fue a colocarse al lado de su esposo y lo abrazó

–De lo feliz que has hecho a mi hermano y lo mucho que te agradezco por ello – respondí yo mientras Emmett besaba a Kate – bueno, creo que ya hice mal tercio por aquí, así que iré a buscar a mi chica

–Claro, y gracias por tus buenos deseos, Jasper – Kate me dijo y yo le sonreí – además, pronto seremos familia todos ¿no?

–Como si Jasper no fuera ya un Cullen – Emmett comentó como fingiendo fastidio y yo reí

–Los dejo, tortolitos…y Emm, gracias de nuevo

Alice y yo fuimos a despedirnos de sus padres y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento. Ella dijo que tenía mucha hambre y me pidió ir por la cena. Yo le sonreí y accedí, además de comprar la cena, podría llamarle a Rosalie para comunicarle las buenas noticias sin que Alice escuchara "por accidente" la conversación. Así que dejé a mi hadita en el departamento y yo me fui caminando a un pequeño restaurante italiano que había muy cerca de la casa. Mientras lo hacía, marqué el número de la casa de mis padres y después de tres timbrazos, escuché la agitada voz de mi hermana.

–¿_Bueno?_

–Hola, Rose

_–Jazz ¿cómo estás hermano?_

–Bien ¿y tú? ¿encontraste bien la casa?

_–Sí, ahora estamos haciendo la cena, Nessie, me está ayudando_

–Perfecto, ahora a qué no vas a creer lo que tu adorado hermano hizo

_–Mmm no lo sé…aguarda…¿lo lograste?_

–Sí, te verá mañana a las nueve y media en el café que está detrás del parque donde entrena

_–¡Oh Jazz! ¡Eso es fantástico! Muchas gracias_

–¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Rose?

_–Sí, por lo menos no quedará en mi conciencia el no haberlo intentado_

–De acuerdo, entonces ¿te veo mañana?

_–Claro, te llamo_

–Fantástico, que te vaya muy bien mañana hermanita

_–Gracias, Jazz, por todo, te amo_

–Y yo a ti, adiós

_–Bye_

Bueno, había cumplido mi promesa y ahora esperaba que mi hermana pudiera obtener la paz que necesitaba. Sólo esperaba que no alterara demasiado a Emmett, su vida parecía muy estable ahora y lo que se decidiera mañana, cambiaría la vida de los dos…otra vez.

Después de comprar la cena, me dirigí al departamento de nuevo, no queriendo que Alice pasase sola más tiempo del necesario. Al llegar al edificio, subí al elevador y mientras esperaba a llegar a nuestro piso, me quedé pensando que, a pesar de que lamentaba todo el sufrimiento que habían padecido Emmett y Rosalie, si ellos no hubieran sido pareja, yo no me habría atrevido a intentar una relación con Alice. Ahora estábamos a pocos meses de dar el gran paso y yo estaba seguro de que si no era con ella, no me casaría con nadie más.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento y me llevé una sorpresa al percatarme de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que las estancias estaban iluminadas por velas, mientras que un camino de pétalos de rosas conducían a nuestra habitación, la cual estaba cerrada. Sonreí con diversión y dejé la cena en la mesa del comedor para seguir aquel camino que seguramente conducía a la gloria. Me quité la chamarra y le dejé colgando en una silla o la tiré, no recuerdo, sólo me importaba llegar a mi habitación.

La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de llave y mi quijada casi cae al suelo al percatarme de que Alice estaba acostada de lado sobre nuestra cama con un conjunto de lencería increíblemente sexy. Ella me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta antes de guiñarme el ojo. De repente, me pareció que hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro.

–¿Esperas a alguien? – le pregunté bromista

–Sí, así que si ya trajiste la cena, puedes irte – ella siguió mi broma y yo me acerqué a la cama hasta quedar con una rodilla sobre el colchón.

–Me parece que antes, merezco una recompensa – sugerí y ella fingió pensarlo antes de erguirse y darme un rápido beso en los labios

–Listo, ahora vete

–No, eso no fue suficiente – le reclamé y me lancé a probar sus labios de manera más contundente.

–Mi prometido no tardará en llegar – intentó detenerme ella mientras yo comenzaba a dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello

–Estoy seguro de que no le importará – le aseguré y volví a lanzarme a sus labios mientras cubría su cuerpo con el mío

Cuando salimos a cenar, la lasaña estaba helada y varias velas ya se habían consumido.

**Bella POV**

Mañana. Nervios. Invitados. Modelos. Atuendos. Luces. Sonido. Mi mente era un caos. La siguiente noche era el Victoria´s Secret Fashion Show ¿la organizadora? Pues claro, yo. Por esto estoy que pierdo la cabeza, hay tantas cosas que ver todavía y aún no estoy segura de tener todo a punto. Después de más de siete años involucrada en el evento, uno creería que no tendría problemas, pero cada año siempre pasaba algo que me hacía perder tiempo de vida.

Inicialmente, yo era una muchacha encargada de pasar horarios en limpio y hacer los mapas de invitados. Nada más. Después, por azares del destino (que tenían nombre y apellido) fui modelo. Sí, créanlo o no, participé en el Show e hice una pequeña campaña publicitaria. Ahora era la organizadora principal. Cuando entré a hacer mi servicio social aquí, jamás me imaginé que mi vida giraría en torno a una marca tan femenina y delicada como lo era VS. No me malinterpreten, amo mi trabajo y gano lo suficiente como para no quejarme nunca, sólo no es lo que me imaginaba para mí misma.

Estudié Literatura y me mudé a Nueva York cuando mi madre me dijo que una de sus amigas necesitaba dos manos para su trabajo en la empresa. Así que todos creímos que sería una gran oportunidad para saldar mi servicio y comenzar en una ciudad donde las editoriales más importantes se alzaban. Ahora no renunciaría a VS a no ser que fuera un puesto igual de bueno que el que tenía y no había olvidado mi sueño principal, por las noches, escribía mi novela. Aquel sueño que no dejaría escapar.

–¿Bella? – me llamó una voz que reconocí al instante y me di la vuelta para encararlo

–Dime, Seth

–Te trajeron flores

–Adivino _él _

–Sí – Seth sonrió ampliamente y yo rodé los ojos, aquellas flores no me complacían, como tampoco lo hacían sus caros diamantes

–Sabes que hacer, mañana que sea el Show, se las pones en su lugar, así tendrá algo que darle a Heidi

–Él ya no está saliendo con Heidi, al parecer ahora anda tras Chelsea – me platicó el chico y yo reí al percatarme de lo enterado que estaba.

–Como sea, sabes que no me importa quién sea su víctima

–Yo creo que está buscando la manera de darte celos

–Pues no lo logra, es un imbécil – repliqué y Seth soltó una carcajada – ahora ve a trabajar y déjame en paz – le regañé, aunque él sabía que jamás podría enojarme con él. Seth era un simple mensajero, pero había logrado encariñarme con él.

Todo el día me la pasé entre modelos y atuendos, revisando que todas ellas estuvieran cómodas con éstos y así lograr una pasarela espectacular, como solían serlo. MI trabajo era demandante, y cada año parecía ser más estresante pues la presión de mejorar el show pesaba demasiado. A la hora del almuerzo, salí de mi oficina y fui por algo ligero a una cafetería cercana a las oficinas. Pedí un latte y un sándwich vegetariano para luego pagar e irme a sentar a una mesa vacía.

Generalmente no comía sola, pero ese día, todos habían salido a su hora y yo me había quedado a revisar unos cuantos pendientes. Claro que jamás me había molestado la soledad, desde adolescente había apreciado mi espacio y mi tiempo, así que ahora no podía quejarme. Además, ver a la gente ir y venir era muy interesante. Escuché las campanillas que anunciaban un cliente, pero yo no volteé a ver quién había entrado ¿para qué? Nueva York era enorme, reconocer a alguien en las calles parecía algo imposible.

–¡Bella! – corrijo, es improbable y yo no puedo creer que alguien me haya reconocido, al voltearme, me encontré con una sonrisa amable y unos ojos extremadamente cálidos

–Señora…perdón, Esme – saludé en respuesta a la mujer que se había acercado a mí y que había sido mi vecina en Phoenix

–Qué gusto me da verte, tesoro ¿todo bien? – Ella me dio un beso y un abrazo afectuoso, el cual yo correspondí agradecida.

–Todo de maravilla, gracias ¿y ustedes? ¿cómo está Carlisle?

–Todos bien, gracias a Dios, Emmett acaba de casarse este fin de semana

–¿En serio? ¿y quién es la afortunada?

–Kate Denali

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, aunque no era muy cercana a los Cullen, sí sabía que Emmett había mantenido una larga relación con Rosalie. Sin embargo, consideré demasiado inoportuno preguntar, así que decidí hacer lo que todo mundo haría.

–Eso es maravilloso, dale mis felicitaciones al grandote – pedí con una sonrisa amable

–Claro que lo haré, fue un gusto volver a verte, querida, sabes que cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, ahora volvemos a andar en la misma ciudad – ella se despidió dándome otro beso y otro abrazo

–Te lo agradezco mucho Esme, salúdame a Carlisle

–Así lo haré, cuídate, tesoro

Observé que Esme tomaba su vaso de café y se iba. Yo agité mi mano hacia ella con una sonrisa antes de verla desaparecer entre el gentío. Cada día creía menos en las coincidencias, y ahí estaba Esme Cullen, mi vecina y su esposo, el doctor que tantas veces me había curado en su casa para que yo no fuera a dar hasta el hospital. Si había personas admirables en este mundo, esos debían de ser Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

_Los Cullen estaban en la sala mirando la televisión en familia cuando sonó el timbre. Carlisle se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y fue a abrir la puerta. Con una sonrisa, recibió a sus dos vecinas, Renée y Bella Swan. _

_–Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen_

_–Buenas tardes, Renée, Bella ¿cómo están?_

_–Bien…bueno, en realidad no tan bien, es sólo que Bella se ha caído y con un florero se ha hecho un corte muy profundo – explicó Renée mientras su hija se mostraba más que mortificada – sé que no debería molestarlo en casa pero…_

_–Descuida, Renée, es un placer para mí ayudarles, déjamela aquí un ratito, y ahora te la mando de regreso_

_–Muchas gracias, de verdad._

_Bella no había querido decir nada, le avergonzaba bastante el tener que ir con el doctor cuando todos sus hijos estaban ahí…y se sentía doblemente mortificada porque su madre creyera que podía ir a tocarle al doctor cada vez que ella se caía o le pasaba algo. Pasaron por la sala, donde estaba toda la familia, lo cual avergonzó más a la muchacha, ahora todos tenían que ser testigos de las estupideces que podía llegar a cometer. Esme se levantó y se acercó a ella al ver cómo sostenía su brazo contra el pecho._

_–¿Qué pasó, tesoro? – preguntó con verdadera preocupación mientras Alice y Rosalie se acercaban a ella con expresiones apenadas._

_–Estaba ayudándole a mi madre a mover unas cosas y cuando llevaba un florero, me tropecé con un tapete y me corté – les contó la muchacha y sintió la mano de Alice acariciándole el cabello con cariño_

_–Ay, Bella, ya te dije que no masques chicle cuando camines y menos con un florero en las manos – Emmett le dijo a la chica, logrando que ésta riera un poco y se le bajara el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_–La próxima vez te pediré que vayas a ayudarme, grandote – respondió ella, logrando que el ambiente se aligerara y ella se sintiera más tranquila._

_–Estaremos en la cocina – Carlisle les avisó a los demás y la chica se fue con el doctor._

_Carlisle curó a Bella sin mayor contratiempo y la joven aguantó todo el proceso sin emitir el menor sonido de queja o dolor. El doctor era extremadamente meticuloso y le quitó los pedazos de vidrio de la herida con mucho cuidado. Hasta que no hubo retirado la última y más pequeña estela, comenzó a suturar la herida. Bella no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentía el brazo entumecido, así que realmente sólo sentía un pinchazo cada vez que la aguja penetraba su piel. Mientras la curaba, su vecino procuraba desviar su atención, preguntándole por la escuela, los amigos, e incluso se percató de la ausencia de los lentes de la chica y la alabó por descubrir esos bellos ojos castaños que tenía. Y claro, aquello logró que Bella se sonrojase más _

_Ya estaban por terminar cuando Edward, el hermano mediano de la familia, entró a la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua gasificada. A la vista de Bella, Edward era mucho más guapo que Emmett, sus rasgos más finos, su cuerpo –aunque torneado – más delgado, sin los músculos abultados de su hermano mayor. Su cabello, de una tonalidad cobriza, lo dotaba de un aire distinto, atractivo. Y sus ojos, tan verdes que parecían esmeraldas…si el muchacho no tuviera el carácter arrogante que tenía, sería el ideal de Bella._

_–¿Te gusta lo que ves, bombón? – preguntó él al percatarse de la mirada de su joven vecina y ella sintió que enrojecía hasta la punta de los pies_

_–Me llamo Bella, no bombón – repitió ella por la que tenía que ser millonésima vez desde que lo conoció._

_–Lo que quieras, bombón – él salió de la cocina con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y la muchacha estuvo a punto de gritar de pura frustración, sin percatarse que Carlisle estaba a su lado y buscaba no reírse._

_–¿Sabes, Bella? Edward no es tan fastidioso como parece – éste intentó defender a su hijo y la muchacha lo miró algo apenada_

_–Carlisle, siempre que vengo me dice bombón – ella se quejó_

_–Bueno, ciertamente no es el halago más cariñoso, pero como ha visto que te molesta, pues lo hace a propósito – el rubio explicó mientras terminaba de envolver el brazo de su vecina con una venda. En ese justo momento, Esme entró con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios._

_–¿Y dices que no es tan fastidioso? – alegó Bella._

_–Cariño, creo que es obvio que si Edward te molesta como lo hace, es porque le gustas – Esme le sonrió a la castaña mientras le peinaba el cabello con sus dedos. _

**Emmett POV**

Después de una apacible noche, el persistente sonido del despertador rompió con la tranquilidad de la habitación. Abrí los ojos y tuve que pestañear un par de veces para librarme del sueño. Mi esposa dormía plácidamente sobre mi pecho y yo procuré que mi movimiento no la despertase. Apagué el despertador y escuché una débil queja salir de los labios de Kate mientras sus brazos apretaban su agarre y una de sus piernas envolvía la mía. Me reí ante su posesividad y robé un beso de sus labios.

–Dime que no te irás a entrenar hoy – pidió ella con su voz aún somnolienta, lo cual me hizo reír un poco

–Debo ir – respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello en un ademán distraído. No sabía lo que podía esperarme en el parque ese día.

–No vayas, sólo hoy – volvió a pedirme Kate, esta vez abriendo sus ojos, mirándome con ternura y yo sentí que mi voluntad flaqueaba

–Mi amor sólo será una hora – intenté convencerla y ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, había notado mi titubeo y ahora aprovechaba esa ventaja para distraerme y no dejarme ir.

–Pero hoy no voy a trabajar, podríamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama – ella me miró con picardía y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella ya se había colocado sobre mí, besándome.

Después de quince minutos, logré salir de la cama. Me puse unos pants, me puse unos tennis y guardé lo necesario en la bolsa de mi pantalón, sólo un poco de efectivo, mi identificación y mi pequeño teléfono. Kate prometió tener el desayuno listo cuando volviera y yo le di un beso rápido antes de salir del departamento.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, me sentía un poco inseguro, sabía que sólo vería a Rosalie, pero una parte de mí, me decía que estaba a punto de engañar a Kate y eso me fastidiaba. Yo no planeaba engañar a mi esposa, menos con Rose, y aun así, no podía librarme de esa sensación. Al llegar al parque, agradecí al cielo al percatarme de que no había mucha gente y que el café tampoco estaba demasiado abarrotado.

No me fue difícil distinguir a Rosalie, al parecer ella también venía un poco tarde. Ella iba cruzando la calle y yo me quedé mirándola desde donde estaba. Físicamente, Rose siempre había sido muy atractiva con su cuerpo curvilíneo, su cabellera rubia y esos ojos azules que podían hacerte perder el sentido. En esos momentos, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas altas y un suéter largo de color café claro, mientras que envolvía su cuello con una bufanda blanca.

Crucé la calle con parsimonia y me uní a ella en la fila para comprar los cafés. Me coloqué a sus espaldas y ella debió de percibirme, pues se dio la vuelta y me miró con sus insondables ojos azules. Se veía algo fatigada, y como el silencio estaba alargándose demasiado, decidí terminar aquello lo más pronto posible.

–Buenos días, Rosalie…

* * *

**¿qué tal el capítulo, mis chicas lindas? Espero que les haya gustado...como verán, poco a poco iré introduciendo flashbacks para ir armando la historia completa, así que no se me desesperen, que poco a poco iremos armando las piezas, por ahora díganme ¿Qué tal el trabajo de Bella? ¿quién creen que sea aquel admirador que le manda flores? ya lo descubrirán pronto...y sí, ya sé que han de querer matarme por haber dejado el capítulo ahí, pero qué les puedo decir? me gusta la emoción. Y prometo que el próximo capítulo resolverá varias dudas. ¿Sugerencias? ¿comentarios? saben que todo es bienvenido.**

**Como no sé si actualice antes del 31, desde ahora les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo, que se la pasen increíble al lado de sus familias, mucho éxito, salud, dinero y amor para todos ustedes.  
**

**Con cariño,  
**

**Dayan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los peronajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Alice**** POV**

El catorce de febrero es sin duda el mejor día del mundo. Lo digo en serio, ¿qué otro día las parejas se dedican enteramente a sí mismos? ¡Es taaan romántico! Claro, no es que los solteros no puedan disfrutar del día con los amigos, eso hice yo. Mis amigas y yo fuimos a comer juntas, ya que por la noche algunas tenían planeada alguna sorpresa para sus respectivos novios. Cuando llegué a casa, no me sorprendí nada al encontrarla vacía.

Ya sabía que papá llevaría a cenar a mamá, que Rosalie le había preparado una sorpresa a mi hermano y seguramente Edward andaría con la chica en turno. Al verme sola, consideré que sería buena idea hacer una noche de películas y como era San Valentín, pondría todos los títulos románticos que se me aparecieran. Claro, una noche de películas no es tal sin compañía, de modo que me dirigí a la casa de enfrente, creyendo que tal vez a mi vecina, Bella, le apetecería ver películas conmigo.

Cuando toqué el timbre, Charlie me abrió y yo le dirigí mi sonrisa más radiante

–Buenas noches, Charlie

–Hola, Alice ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias ¿está Bella?

–Claro, espérame tantito

Charlie entró a la casa y vi cómo llamaba a la chica desde el rellano de la escalera. Pocos segundos después, Bella apareció en la puerta con unos pantalones grises para hacer deporte y una playera demasiado grande para ella. ¿Es que acaso no tenía alguna falda o un top? Si tan sólo me dejara llevarla de compras, estoy segura de que se vería mejor.

–¿Qué tal, Alice?

–Bella ¿quieres ir a mi casa a ver películas?

–No lo sé, estaba leyendo _Historia de dos ciudades _tengo examen la próxima semana – ella replicó y yo hice un puchero.

–Vamos, Bella es catorce de febrero, no puedes estar en tu casa leyendo, anda, te prometo que no nos desvelaremos mucho – pedí mientras la miraba con los ojitos que siempre ponía cuando quería algo, ella me miró con una ceja levantada por unos momentos y luego suspiró. Genial.

–¿Están tus hermanos?

–No, estoy solita, así que tendremos la casa para las dos, podremos hacer palomitas y puedo hacerte manicure mientras vemos las películas… - comencé a idear mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas que ella me dirigía.

Media hora después, las dos estábamos sentadas en el sillón más grande y mullido frente al televisor mientras mirábamos _Por siempre Cenicienta _que era una de mis películas favoritas. Pocas veces, mi vecina había accedido a pasar la tarde conmigo, y con todo que era una chica tímida, era muy agradable. Por supuesto que ya se había negado tres veces a que me dejara pintarle las uñas. Estaba a punto de sugerírselo por cuarta vez, cuando ella me volteó a ver. No estaba segura si había interpretado mi mirada, pero ella se mordió el labio inferior y, tras dos segundos, me miró.

De acuerdo, pero sólo las de las manos – aceptó y yo solté un gritito de alegría mientras me levantaba e iba corriendo a mi habitación a toda velocidad, no fuera a ser que se echara para atrás en el último momento.

Con mis demás amigas, no habría dejado que me dijesen que no, pero como mamá me recordaba constantemente, Bella era más joven que yo y que si quería que fuéramos amigas, debería ser más paciente con ella y no tan "manipuladora" claro, que yo no usaría esa palabra para definirme a mí misma. Quizás sí era un poco insistente, pero no manipuladora.

Al llegar abajo, me senté de nuevo junto a Bella y ella me tendió tímidamente su mano derecha. Me alegraba ver que ella confiaba en mí, pues no había visto que muchas chicas se pasaran por su casa. A mí me agradaba mucho y quería lograr que fuéramos amigas. Me sorprendía que conmigo fuera tan tímida cuando ya había visto un par de veces que Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano, se paraba a hablar con ella como si fueran viejas amigas. ¿Qué haría Rosalie para romper la barrera que Bella tenía? Bueno, tenía unas cuantas horas para averiguarlo.

–Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, Alice – ella me dijo con una sonrisa mientras limaba sus uñas

–No hay de qué, puedes venir siempre que quieras, Bella, eres bienvenida – le respondí, sonriéndole con calidez y siendo cien por ciento sincera.

–Eres muy amable – ella parecía sorprendida por ése hecho y tuve que recordarme que ella estaba todavía en la escuela y que muchas chicas se comportaban terriblemente en esa época.

–Bueno, ya que estamos platicando, es hora de conocernos mejor, así que dime ¿por qué no saliste con un chico lindo este día? – le pregunté, queriendo romper el hielo con ella.

–Me invitó Mike Newton, es un chico de mi salón, que siempre se porta genial conmigo, pero Jessica, una porrista, está enamorada de él, así que… - dejó la frase inconclusa, por el sonrojo en sus mejillas podía terminar de conocer la historia. Seguramente, Bella no había salido con el chico para no tener problemas con ella. - ¿Y tú, Alice? Eres una chica muy hermosa, seguro tienes miles de pretendientes.

Acepté la devolución de la pregunta, suponía que ella no quería hablar mucho del tema y supe que si quería su confianza, yo también debía de confiar en ella. Y no me preocupaba hacerlo, sabía que ella sabría ser discreta con lo que quería contarle, que no era algo que quisiera que cualquiera supiera, en especial mis hermanos…o Rosalie.

–Pues, lo cierto es que estoy enamorada de un chico más grande que yo

–¿Mucho más grande? – preguntó ella sin juzgar

–Me lleva cinco años – al ver que no se escandalizaba, me atreví a confesarle lo demás – pero eso no es lo peor, es el hermano mayor de una de mis mejores amigas.

–¿Se puede saber cómo se llama?

Estaba por responderle, cuando la puerta principal de abrió y mis padres entraron. Mamá traía un frondoso ramo de rosas en los brazos y papá llevaba su bolso. Por las sonrisas de ambos, sabía que habían pasado una gran noche en su mutua compañía. Bella quiso erguirse y adoptar una posición más apropiada en el sillón al verlos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con rapidez. Yo sabía que mis papás no se molestarían porque ella estuviese ahí y mucho menos por estar cómodamente acomodada en el sillón. Cuando nos vieron, los dos nos sonrieron.

–Ya volvimos, cariño…hola Bella, qué gusto verte – mi mamá se aproximó a nosotras y le dio un caluroso abrazo a la castaña mientras papá me daba un beso en la sien y sonreía. – Gracias por venir a hacerle compañía a Alice

–Bueno, ella me invitó, espero no ser una molestia

–Es tu casa, cuando gustes, Bella – mi padre le sonrió mientras se sentaba en otro sillón - ¿les molesta si les hacemos compañía?

–Por supuesto que no – respondí yo al ver que Bella negaba con la cabeza.

Mamá hizo otra bolsa de palomitas y mientras se terminaba la película, terminé de arreglar las uñas de Bella. Ella me miró agradecida y yo le sonreí. Aunque mis padres habían llegado cuando estábamos haciéndonos confidencias, sabía que habría más posibilidades de salir juntas. Sin mencionar que mis padres se encargaron de que el ambiente siguiera ameno y apacible. Al acabar la película, no pude contener el suspiro que escapó de mis labios.

–Qué romántico ¿no les parece? Ese beso del final es increíblemente pasmoso – comenté y papá rio.

–Eso dices de todos los besos de las películas, mi vida

–Pues es que sí, son todos muy románticos ¿tú qué crees, Bella? – pregunté con ganas de saber un poquito más de la castaña, la cual se había enrojecido por completo.

–Yo…pues sí…es muy lindo – ella respondió y su timidez me dejó ver que ella no tenía una vasta experiencia en el asunto.

–¿Nunca te han besado Bella?

–Alice, no seas tan curiosa, hija – pidió mi madre sin perder su natural buen humor pero queriendo evitar la incomodidad de su invitada.

–No…no importa…la verdad es que nunca me han besado.

Yo iba a decirle algo en ese momento, pero la plática se vio nuevamente interrumpida cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez se trataba de Edward, quien entró con su chamarra doblada sobre su brazo y con el cabello despeinado, como siempre lo traía cuando acababa de pasarse los dedos entre sus mechones.

–Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo te fue?

–Bien…hasta que Tanya comenzó a hablar de matrimonio, hijos y vivieron felices para siempre – mi hermano se estremeció y yo tuve que agradecer que, aunque mi hermano fuera todo un conquistador, sí tuviera sentido común al detectar a las chicas que no convenían – después de la segunda copa de champaña creí que sería mejor llevarla a su casa

–Eso fue muy juicioso – opiné yo

–Sí, lo mismo pensé yo – Edward respondió y pronto su mirada se dirigió a la chica que estaba sentada a mi derecha – hola bombón.

–Edward – respondió ella al saludo sin poder ocultar del todo el desagrado que sentía por ese apelativo. Miré a mis padres y vi que ambos trataban de esconder su sonrisa.

–¿Querido, por qué no acompañas a Bella a su casa? Ya es tarde y mañana los tres tienen escuela – pidió mi madre con su tono conciliador y su sonrisa maternal

–No es necesario, sólo es una calle – la joven intentó rehusarse, claro que sería imposible hacer que mis padres cambiaran su opinión al respecto.

–Ah, no es problema, me aseguraré de que llegues a casa – aunque Edward no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de molestar a nuestra vecina, era todo un caballero y no permitiría que ella saliera sola de noche.

No tuvimos que insistir demasiado para que Bella aceptase. La abracé antes de que se fuera y mis padres la invitaron a volver cuando ella le apeteciera. Claro que ya me había dado cuenta de que tendría que ir yo misma por ella si quería que viniera a visitarnos. Después de despedirnos, mi hermano y Bella salieron de la casa y yo le dirigí una sonrisa cómplice a mi mamá. Sabía que su interés por el bienestar de la chica era genuino, pero también podía reconocer un plan malvado cuando veía uno. Al parecer, no era yo la única que percibía lo que había debajo de los descarados coqueteos de mi hermano.

–¡Qué lista eres, mamá! – la felicité mientras ella me guiñaba un ojo.

–Habrá que estar atentos a cómo regresa, tu hermano – ella me respondió y vi cómo papá negaba con la cabeza, sin poder esconder la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios

–Ustedes dos sí que son unas cupidos – dijo mientras rodeaba los brazos de mamá con uno suyo.

Después de diez minutos, Edward regresó a la casa. Su expresión parecía imperturbable, pero vamos, Bella vivía en la casa de enfrente, diez minutos era demasiado para sólo un ir y venir. Y Edward era mi mellizo, esos ojos verdes los conocía mejor que nadie y en ellos brillaba algo más que la simple diversión que le producía el burlarse de Bella.

–Bella vive enfrente, no en Alaska – comenté con picardía y él me miró sin querer revelar nada.

–Bella es patosa, sólo ella podía resbalarse en una calle completamente lisa – él respondió sin alterar el tono de su voz mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Nadie comentó que ni eso era una excusa para su demora – Voy a acostarme, buenas noches

–Buenas noches, querido – respondió mi madre mientras lo observaba subir las escaleras.

No volví a ver a Bella esa semana, pues al parecer tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela, y lo que pasó en esos diez minutos que Edward y ella estuvieron fuera, se quedaron como un misterio sin resolver.

**Bella POV**

Los Cullen eran increíblemente amables y generosos, sin embargo, no había necesidad de que Edward me llevara a casa. Ni que viviera tan lejos. Pero claro, no pude rehusarme después de mirar la preocupación en los ojos de Esme. Yo adoraba a mi madre, era increíble, y no buscaba compararla con nadie, pero era imposible pasar por alto el sentido tan maternal que tenía Esme Cullen.

Caminar al lado de Edward no era lo que yo había esperado para terminar mi noche, ya que él no era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Podía ser todo un caballero, pero su terrible afición por molestarme me irritaba sobre manera. Desde aquella primera vez en que me llamó bombón y me cerró la puerta de su casa en las narices. Y ahí estaba él, caminando a mi lado, escoltándome a mi casa para que llegara sana y salva. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta de obtener la venganza, haciéndole exactamente lo mismo.

Mi mente giraba ante la fantasía. Le cerraría la puerta en su cara y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que me dejara en paz. Pero claro, fantasear y caminar al mismo tiempo, no era una buena idea para mí. Antes de llegar a mi casa, pisé mis agujetas y casi caigo al pasto, de no ser porque el señor Guapo y Arrogante me alcanzó a sostener de la playera. Vale, eso era algo que una podía agradecer aun cuando se trataba de él. O eso pensé hasta que él abrió la boca.

–¿No encontraste una playera de tu talla?

–¿Tienes que ser un imbécil todo el tiempo? – lo encaré, sintiéndome alborozada y enojada.

–¿Acaso me llamaste imbécil?

–Sí, lo hice y no te digo peor por el profundo respeto que siento por tu familia – respondí mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible a mi casa. Me sentía profundamente avergonzada. Su comentario de la playera había sido suficiente. – Puedo llegar a mi casa yo sola, así que vete

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y con cuidado de no volver a pisar mis agujetas, seguí mi corto camino hacia la seguridad de mi casa. Me hubiera encantado correr, pero sabía que eso sería peligroso. Además, seguramente Edward ya estaba caminando a su casa, incrédulo. Podría apostar que ninguna chica le había dicho imbécil, nunca.

–Bella, aguarda – lo escuché llamarme y mi impresión fue tal que me giré a mirarlo. En lo que llevaba siendo su vecina, nunca me había llamado por mi nombre.

–¿Qué quieres? – pregunté sin importar que me escuchara grosera

–Lo lamento, no era mi intención ofenderte – lo miré directamente a los ojos y pude ver que su disculpa era sincera. Suspiré. Estaba por excusar al chico que no hacía más que sacarme de mis casillas.

–Pues te disculpo, ahora ya puedes irte – dije con total frialdad.

Su mano, sujetándome por encima del codo, detuvo mi avance. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba exactamente sobre él, su otra mano subió hasta mi rostro, con dos dedos sostuvo mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No pude apartar mi mirada de ningún modo. Sentir que su rostro se aproximaba al mío sólo logró que mi corazón se desbocara. En el momento en que su nariz rozó la mía, yo cerré los ojos por inercia e incliné mi cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. El contacto de sus labios con los míos me paralizó por completo. Por una décima de segundo, se mantuvo inmóvil, después sus labios comenzaron a rozar los míos con delicadeza. La mano que me detenía, ahora estaba en mi cuello y las mías estaban inmóviles a mis costados.

Miles de veces había fantaseado con mi primer beso…y debía decir que estaba siendo mucho mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado. Duró unos segundos más, para mi sorpresa, Edward jamás buscó aprovecharse de la situación, sus labios jamás perdieron su gentileza y sus manos no se movieron de donde estaban. Cuando se apartó, tuve que acordarme de respirar o comenzaría a hiperventilar. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con que él seguía a escasa distancia. Ese momento era mágico y deseaba que por nada del mundo se rompiera.

–Feliz San Valentín – me dijo y yo tuve que parpadear un par de veces para poder comprender sus palabras. La ilusión se iba evaporando.

–Buenas noches, Edward – incapaz de decir otra cosa, me despedí de él y me giré hacia el porche de mi casa. Tenía la mente y los sentidos embotados. Al llegar a la puerta, me giré y vi que él no se había movido de donde estaba.

Abrí la puerta y entré sin fijarme más en él. No quería que ningún pensamiento rompiera con la magia del momento. Tras cerrar la puerta, me recargué en ella y no pude contener una sonrisa y un suspiro. Mañana podía suceder lo que fuera, en ese momento, sólo quería seguir disfrutando del hormigueo en mis labios. Tarareando una canción, subí a mi habitación a acostarme. Definitivamente, San Valentín era increíble.

**Edward POV**

Nueva York era una ciudad imponente, con sus millones de habitantes y el ajetreo de la vida diaria. Desde mi departamento, podía disfrutar de una panorámica increíble, mientras el sol se ocultaba y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el ambiente, me permití asomarme por los ventanales de la sala. Hacía años que vivía en la Gran Manzana, la había visto desde diferentes ángulos y aún ahora seguía siendo capaz de sorprenderme. No me cansaría de vivir aquí, una ciudad como ésta era idónea para un soltero empedernido como yo.

Me llevé el vaso que tenía en la mano a los labios y disfruté del fuerte sabor del whisky. Ese día era un día para celebrar, por fin había firmado un contrato con una importante compañía farmacéutica alemana. Desde que mi padre y yo habíamos comenzado con nuestra empresa, todo iba a pedir de boca. No podíamos pedir más, pues los negocios nos estaban yendo de maravilla y pronto mis padres podrían retirarse y dedicarse a viajar, que era lo que más deseaban antes de que sus nietos comenzasen a llegar.

Con Emmett recién casado y Alice a meses de contraer matrimonio, quedaba claro que no podía faltar demasiado para que vieran su sueño realizado. Y yo, con mis hermanos sentando cabeza, me quitaba de encima la presión de comprometerme. Estaba a gusto con mi soltería, disfrutaba de mi libertad y mi juventud. La idea de una familia no se alejaba de mi mente, pues yo quería encontrar a una mujer con la cual pudiera quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche sólo hablando. Una mujer que compartiera mis sueños, que respetara mi independencia y que exigiera la suya. El día en que encuentre a esa mujer, estaré dispuesto a entregar mi fidelidad.

Mientras tanto…desvié mi mirada de la ciudad y volví hacia la sala, me senté en el sillón de cuero blanco y me quedé mirando el catálogo que tenía en la mesa de centro. En la portada estaba aquella modelo que atraía mi veleidoso interés. Victoria Secret's era una marca que no traía buenos recuerdos a la familia Cullen, sin embargo, yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa hermosura de piel lozana y larga cabellera ondulada. Una sola vez había aparecido en catálogo y ya no había vuelto a aparecer.

Buscando en internet, encontré sólo un nombre, ninguna otra referencia de ella. Ni su edad, nacionalidad o medidas. Nada. Ya había vuelto a dar con ella, pues ahora ya no era modelo, sino que se encargaba de la organización del show de la marca. Mi invitación ya estaba ahí en la mesa. Un par de llamadas y tenía uno de los mejores lugares. No me interesaba tanto el show, sino el ser capaz de encontrármela en la fiesta posterior al evento. Estaba dispuesto a todo por volver a verla. A esas alturas ya debería de haber recibido mis rosas.

Por meses le había mandado regalos que siempre derretían a las mujeres, pero al parecer, ella no era como todas las demás modelos, cada uno de mis detalles había sido devuelto con frialdad. Como mis galanteos a distancia no habían logrado abrir una brecha en su rechazo, estaba dispuesto a pasar a una seducción más directa, le demostraría que mi interés era genuino y que no pararía hasta que aceptase salir conmigo. Tenía experiencia con las relaciones, sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres y no me cabía duda de que en unas semanas, esa hermosura estaría en mis brazos…y con suerte, en mi cama.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que, aunque no es lo que esperaban, hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**No había podido actualizar este año, así que aprovecho para desearles un año lleno de éxitos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. **

**Ahora sí, a lo que nos toca. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Es un poco más corto que los demás, pero quería darles un gustito a aquellos fans de Edward y Bella, supongo que ya se hacen una idea de cómo van a avanzar las cosas entre ellos. Sé que me hace falta un poquito más de Jasper y Alice, pero recordarán que ellos no se juntan hasta después, así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia. **

**Con respecto a Rose y Emmett, supongo que ya sabrán que mi próxima actualización contendrá la tan esperada conversación. No se me desesperen, que con todas las lecturas de la Uni, me queda poco tiempo para escribir y para mis lectores de Amor en el Laboratorio, aún falta subir capítulo, así que tendrán que tenerme un poquito de paciencia. **

**Espero sus reviews, y en recompensa, puede que actualice la próxima semana ;)  
**

**Besos a todos,**

**Dayan**


End file.
